Chores Day
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Kim needs to put a lid on the Tweebs' mischievious schemes while, at the same, must deal with one of the worst fashion sitches that she has been in. Rated PG-13 for mild bullying, some humiliating scenes, brief language, and pranking.
1. Chore Day

**This fanfic takes place at the beginning of the Season 3 timeframe, before StD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ann Possible, James Possible, the Tweebs, or any KP characters at all. The creation rights go to Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley and all copyrights go to Disney.**

**This fanfic is rated PG for issues of mild bullying and pranks galore by the Tweebs**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Chore Day

Kim was asleep on a lazy Saturday morning, dreaming of being recognized by the United Nations in New York City. She was crying happy tears alongside with Ron Stoppable and Rufus as well in attendance.

"Kim Possible, for all the hard work that you have earned in saving the world from the forces of evil, I, the Chairman of the United Nations and, all of the delegates present, will bestow upon you the Medal of Heroism, for everything that you have done for today ….

Today…

Today….

* * *

"Today, Kimberly, wake up today, right now!!!"

The voice came from that of her mother, Ann Possible. Kim began to groan and moan, her eyes still shut. She was in her green pajamas.

"Come on, Kimberly, today is the day!!" Ann excitedly giggled. "Wake up, sleepy-head!!"Kim's eyes slowly drooped around. Her head tilted at one angle of the room. She rubbed her emerald eyes and gave out a large gasp, opening her mouth. There were clothes everywhere.

Her room looked like a pigsty. Not even the definition of the word could've compared to how messy it was.

Her dresses, her shirts, her tank and tube tops, her signature capris, her jeans, and even her mission uniform were scattered about her room. Pieces of paper here, her Kimmunicator there, it was an overall mess.

"Oh no!!" Kim exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief, still turning her attention away from her mom, "I wish if I didn't have one to many missions that week!!! Ughhhhh!!!!! I so wish if I could concentrate more on my room BEFORE Wade calls me away to Rome to prevent Dementor from taking the Coliseum!!!! Uhh…..where's Dad?" Kim then groggily asked.

"Out of town and um, Kimberly, have you forgotten what today is?" Ann asked before tapping Kim on the shoulder.

Kim then slightly turned her head and saw her mother, but she was wearing something other than her doctor's uniform on this particular Saturday.

As it turns out, Ann was wearing a pair of long denim baggy overalls over a long-sleeved red-plaid country shirt. Her overalls had two straps attached to a bib with brass buckles, three side buttons on either side, belt loops, pockets in the front and back, and denim loop for a hammer to the right side. The left strap was about to fall off to Anne's side because it always had an unnerving tendency to do this. Ann pulled it back up. She capped off this hillbilly's appearance with a pair of old tennis shoes she used to wear around three years ago.

This meant only one thing to Kim. "Oh, please don't tell me…"

"That's right, Kimberly, it's …. Chore Day!!! The one day of the week when the both of the Possible girls strap up in our overalls and clean up this house from top to bottom!" Ann explained the meaning of this "holiday" in the Possible family calendar.

"Great!!!" Kim blushed red at the cheeks, for she herself owned about seven pairs of long denim overalls that accommodated her size. She absolutely loves overalls for their comfort and versatility. However, she mostly preferred to wear her overalls only within the comfort of her home or in her room, but she hasn't worn them in a week.

Beyond that, she does not want to wear them outside the house, for fear of being publicly humiliated by her fellow classmates as a hick. And she did not want to wear her overalls in front of Ron because it would be an even worse embarrassment to her.

But that was not all to the fashion sitch that Kim was about to endure.

"So, no big Mom. All I have to do is to wear my overalls to clean up the house on Saturday and maybe Sunday. On Monday, I can just simply wear my normal green top and capris and I'm all so set for the week!!!" Kim said with a happy mood, confident that she had plenty of enough clothes to last her for the next week before starting her laundry.

But Ann, shaking her head in disbelief that her daughter was not understanding the fashion sitch that she was in, solemnly replied "Kimberly, you have gone through so many clothes, especially your pants, in the last week. Also, the washer and dryer has had some problems lately. "

She continued, "It was most likely that your pants have been dirtied on missions and sometimes when you're around the twins. The only clothes that are still clean in your drawers are your seven pairs of long denim overalls, your yellow-and-blue star T-shirt, three red-flannel shirts, of which one is sleeveless, two clean green tank tops from Club Banana, three pairs of socks, and a couple of pairs of shoes. In terms of pajama bottoms, you have used them up as well, though you have a couple of blue pajama tops. "

"So…so this …. This means I have to wear overalls around 24 hours a day?" Kim then stuttered "and I have to wear them in front of everyone?"

Ann sighed and rolled her eyes "Yes, everyone is going to see you wearing overalls and of course, you unfortunately are going to have to wear them 24 hours a day for the next week!"

Kim gulped hard and continued to blush red because overalls had not been in style since the late 90s and she is a big but silent fan of overalls. She was going to suffer the utter humiliation of having to wear nothing but overalls for the next week.

She was reluctant to wear them out in public, but she had no other choice.

Kim sighed, "Okay, Mom, if it makes you happy. So wearing overalls out in public is no big, right?"

"Right, Kimberly." Ann agreed as she hugged Kim, though her movements on that hug slid her left overalls strap from her shoulder, "Oh, dang!" She immediately pulled the overalls strap up, but not by much.

"It's okay, Mom! It's so not the drama!" Kim lightly laughed then stood up from her, "I'm gonna get dressed, put on my overalls and I'll help out any way I can."

"Okay, Kimberly, I'll see ya in the hallway a few minutes later." Ann smiled as she walked downstairs.

* * *

A few minutes passed……………

Kim came downstairs from her room with her long red hair tied up in a ponytail but that was not all that was different about the cheerleader today. She was now wearing her favorite long pair of blue and baggy denim overalls over her sleeveless red-flannel shirt that she tied together and white tank top, hooked up the metal clasps that held the bib together. Her pair of baggy overalls also had the same features that Ann had on hers including the belt loops, but it did not have the left strap problems that Ann's overalls did. The sides of her midriff appeared on the sides of her overalls and the top button on the right side was undone. The buckles held firm on the buttons of Kim's overalls. She had worn a pair of shoes that were old

Ann smiled at her daughter, who now was more looking like her.

Kim held her hitched-up overalls straps by tugging her thumbs through the buckles and smiled with Southern pride, "How do I look, Mom?"

"You look like a beautiful red-haired Southern girl to me!!" Ann smiled with joy before the left strap slid off her shoulder again and the bib of her overalls began to curl. "Mmm…..wish if I could've made the strap tighter! Oh well!" She pulled her overalls strap back up and tightened it as hard as she could.

"Aww…..thanks, Mom!!!" Kim replied positively to this fashion dilemma of wearing overalls all week long, "So which room do we attack first?"

The two overall-clad Possibles came to the Tweebs room.

"Oh no!! We are so not gonna clean the Tweebs room first!" Kim resisted but then gasped and came to a flashback.

* * *

Begin flashback

Kim, in her last time that she faced Drakken, two days ago.

When Drakken and Shego literally pinned Kim and Ron back to the wall, Jim and Tim used their superior intelligence and ingenuity, along with Wade's computer skills to shut down the army of robots and called Global Justice against them.

As Kim and Ron were finally freed and Drakken and Shego being escorted back to jail, both Jim and Tim made a compromise to their big sister, "Since we freed you, you're going to have to give to us something in return!"

"On the next Chore Day, which is next week, you and Mom are going to help us clean up our rooms, first."

Tim solidified the agreement by extending out his hand, "Deal?"

Kim, realizing she had no choice in the matter, reluctantly agreed, "Deal!" Yet, she suspects that she doesn't trust the Tweebs.

End flashback

* * *

"Don't worry about how messy the twins' room are going to be. It's like the family motto:" Ann began to give her confidence.

Kim then interrupted "Anything is Possible for a Possible!" She looked down at the overalls that she was wearing and took a deep breath. "I know it's going to be a hard week for me, fashionwise in terms of wearing only overalls, but I think I can go through with it just fine!"

Ann smiled, "I know you will, Kimberly Ann!"

Little did the two realize that the Tweebs would be in much more devious mischief than they had ever been in in their lives.


	2. Pigsties

Chapter 2 - Pigsties

When Kim and Ann opened up the door to the Tweebs' room and entered in, they were shocked beyond belief.

Their room was even messier than that of Kim's. Not only were there clothes on the floor but also the sugary food they brought in attracted roaches. School papers were scattered all across the floor.

The Tweebs were standing there on their beds, smirking as long as they could. Tim, whom was sitting next his brother Jim, even snickered at both Kim and Ann wearing overalls.

Kim was tapping her foot impatiently while putting her hands in her overalls pockets.

Ann walked up to them as her left overalls strap, even though it has been tightened only slightly, continue to slide on her shoulder.

"You better have a good explanation for this!!" she exclaimed as she leaned forward and wagged her accusing finger at them. This action caused the left overalls strap to slide onto her arm, causing the bib to curl a little bit but Ann ignored it. She had more important things to tend to than a loose overalls strap.

Jim started by gave a half-lie to her, "We've been inventing stuff………"

"…….and we've messed up our clothes in the process!" Tim finished his brother's sentence.

"Well," Ann browbeaten her eyebrows at the Tweebs, her left overalls strap now sitting on her elbow and the overalls bib continuing to curl, "it seems that you're going to clean up this room as well as we are gpomg tp."The Tweebs snickered, knowing that they have a mischievous card up their sleeve!

Kim took her hands out of her overalls pockets and walked towards the Tweebs with a raised brow leaning toward her head, "What are you Tweebs up to now?" "You are going to clean up this room…." Tim began to announce.

"…for us!!!" Jim finished up the shocking announcement to them.

Kim and Ann were taken back at this!!!

Their sister gave an angry and staring look toward them, "You are so not going to think that I will clean up you room and you not lifting a finger!"Jim chuckled, "Oh, yeah? Wait until we read your private video diary on the internet!!!!" "…..and we have the password!!!" Tim teased her.

Kim growled with fury at them, "You are so going to pay………"Tim cut her off and added in the final dagger, "You either clean up our room or we will read your internet diary and send it as a text message throughout Middleton."Kim sneered and growled hard through her teeth but Ann held her hand, indicating to her daughter to hold her temper. The red-haired cheerleader felt the denim of her mom's overalls strap on her elblow. "Don't worry, Kimberly, we're gonna get through this!"

Then turning back her attention to the Tweebs, Anne demanded "Once we're done with this room, you are going to be grounded with no inventions or gadgets when your father returns from his business trip!"

"Awww!!!!" the Tweebs both groaned "but we'll enjoy the humiliation while it lasts!" They then reclined on their filthy beds with sheets that had not been changed in four weeks.

Kim clenched her teeth hard "This is so unfair!" Yet she had no other choice.

Ann went out of their room to get a black garbage can, finally pulling the left strap back up .

Kim then went onto the ground, her overall clasps clicking on the buttons of her bib as she began to pick up the stuff from the Tweebs' floor. She never felt this humiliated before in front of her brothers.

Grrrrr…..stupid Tweebs wanted me to pick up their stupid stuff, Kim thought to herself. She felt this sitch was going to become worse and worse for her.

Ann came back with the garbage bag. "Here, Kimberly. Hopefully I can think of a good hiding place for the twins' gadgets." "Okay, Mom!" Kim called back as Ann came in to help her daughter.

To ensure that the left strap would not fall down again, Ann decided to do a more simplistic method of solving that sitch. She took the buckle on the left strap and clicked on it. The strap came loose from the button and the bib curled. Ann then threw the unhooked left strap behind her back and it dangled right behind her, leaving her right strap still up.

Kim put her hands in her face, knowing it was going to be a long week for her.

* * *

Three hours later.

As the day continued to trudge along, Kim and Ann were picking up trash as hard as she could on the Tweebs' floor.

But she was still in an angry mood at the Tweebs for forcing her to do this. Kim's overall clasps on her bib continued to click with her buttons, but her attention was turned to the unclasped left strap of her mother's overalls, dragging over and over again to create a sound on the wooden floor, the international symbol for the stereotypical Southern hillbilly whom often occupied the boondocks of the country.

Kimberly Ann gave another long gulp as the lump traveled down her throat.

She could only imagine what wearing only overalls all week would do to her hard-earned prestige at school.

I don't wanna see the reaction to Ron when he finds out that I'm wearing overalls, Kim feared in her mind, and then, there's Bonnie!!! Uhh!!!!! She is going to so bury me with her comments that I'm a hick, a farmer, or a redneck!!!!!!!

By this time the room was about three-quarters of the way clean, both mother and daughter needed their break.

The Tweebs were pleased with the success of their schemes and wish to push them even further. They knew their sister like the back of their hands.

Kim, then looked at the time on the Tweebs' clock. It was time for "Agony County" and she wanted to watch it with her mom.

Ann was still on the floor with her dragging unhooked overalls strap and curled up bib, cleaning up the Tweebs shoes and putting them in the closet with that unhooked strap swinging to and fro.

Kim herself was dusting off their metallic gadgets and coughed a little bit. Her overalls had rubbed up her midriff for quite a while now.

"Uhh…..Tweebs?" Kim asked her annoying brothers, whom were playing on their handheld gaming consoles. Both Jim and Tim's faces looked up at their sister and mom. "Yeah, what is it?" Jim unenthusiastically asked.

"We're going to take a break from cleaning your room," Ann answered, standing up with her overalls bib flapping on one side, "but remember, once it is done, you two are grounded for a week!" Tim gave a long yawn and sighed, "Whatever!!"

Both Ann and Kim were free from the Tweebs' torment… for now.

* * *

Ann then walked into the hallway with Kim following her. Her undone strap was not letting go of its sight of Kim.

They couldn't wait to see the newest Agony County episode.

Kim then looked down at the belt loops that she hasked "Hey, Mom, could I borrow one of your belts? My overalls are really bothering my stomach hard. I needed to pull down my straps without my overalls falling to the floor."

"Mmm….sure thing, Kimberly!" Ann agreed as she entered the Possible family den and sat on the recliner with the one unhooked strap resting on the cushions.

Kim, meanwhile entered into her parents bedroom and spotted one of her mother's old belts that was the perfect size for her. "Bingo!!!" Once she treaded the belt through the loops and that she connected it, Kim slid the left strap of her overalls off her shoulder followed by the right strap. The bib of her overalls flapped in front of her as her straps, though still hooked together on the claps, now hanged on both sides of her thighs and the back part, where the straps met, on her rear end.

Her stomach was now able relax from all the hard work being covered up by denim all day long.

The clicking of her overall claps on her downed bib became a bit more frequent as she walked back to the living room.

"Works fine, Mom!" Kim gave the thumbs up before lying down and reclining on the sofa. She stared at her downed overalls bib and then at the TV.

"Thanks, honey, now for some Agony County!" She then took a nearby Tissue box because the episodes tended to get … upsetting.

In the middle of the episode, Kim decided to do another different trick with her overalls. She took the left overalls clasp, still hooked onto her downed bib, and unhooked it and did the same with the right. Her overall buckles now were both unhooked and dangling on the side of the couch, clinking together on the floor. Her now-unhooked overalls bib flapped in front of her without the straps supporting it.

* * *

Once the episode of Agony County was over, Ann stood up and the unhooked strap resumed its dangling. "I'm gonna go outside the backyard, Kimberly, and water my plants."

Kim yawned, "Okay, Mom, see ya later." She tossed and turned with the undone overall clasps still clinking wildly and closed her eyes for a little sleep. Ann closed the sliding glass door to the patio right behind her.

* * *

Tim and Jim, in the room, was thinking of a plan to humiliate their sister.

Little did Kim and Ann realize that the Tweebs were making a video of portraying Kim as a hillbilly, but they weren't finished with it.

"How are we going to finish it up?" Jim asked his younger brother in a whisper.

"Simple, Jim!! I've got the tools!!!" Tim quietly replied by taking out a farmer's hat, a straw weed, false teeth and a brown marker.

He then concluded, "It's time to put Operation Redneck into action!"


	3. Operation Redneck

Chapter 3 - Operation Redneck

The Tweebs crept silently through the hallway, armed with the tools needed. Jim carried the straw hat, the straw weed and false hillbilly teeth. Tim was armed with his digital camera and the brown marker. They left the brown marker behind because they did not want to get themselves noticed by their sister.

Meanwhile, Kim was snoring loudly with her undone overalls. She did not know that she was going to be the Tweebs' victim.

Ann was still outside, watering the flowers, unaware of what was going on in the next room.

The Tweebs silently crept up to their sleeping sister, whom was snoring with her mouth wide open.

Smirking as best as they could. Jim lightly put the hillbilly teeth in Kim's mouth and then the straw weed between the false teeth. Tim then topped off the treat by putting the straw hat on top of her head.

Jim held up the digital camera up high and suddenly shouted, "SURPRISE!" That noise jarred Kim awake! She gasped momentarily as Jim took her hillbilly pic, the Tweebs laughing along.

Kim then stood up and scowled, her overall buckles clinking in the back and her fists clenching. "You TWEEEEEBSSS! I am SO gonna get you for this!" She spat out the false teeth and tossed the staw hat aside.

The Tweebs just simply laughed and taunted "Nyah,nyah, ne-nayah-nyah! You can't catch us, sis!" and sprinted out the den into the dining room and opened the sliding patio door. Kim gave chase with the undone overall buckles clicking endlessly behind her. The two twin brothers laughed as they went into the backyard, with Jim holding the camera in hand and Tim giving the raspberry behind a very po'ed cheerleader who was trapped in a fashion sitch of her own.

"You tweebs! You are going to pay for this!" Kim exclaimed out from the backyard as her overalls straps continued to flutter wildly behind her and bib continuing to flap.

Ann, who still had that left overalls strap undone and the right strap slightly sliding on her shoulder was putting in another pot of plants when she overheard all the commotion. She stared at a growling Kim chasing the Tweebs, knowing that the two were in deep trouble enough as it is. Ann tossed the tools aside and rushed along Kim's side with her left strap hanging around wildly, and it seemed that her right strap was barely resting on the edge of her shoulder, resulting in one embarrassed doctor, if that strap were to slide off and make her overalls fall to the ground .

Kim stopped running for a moment with the Tweebs still going crazy all over the backyard, laughing all the way in triumph. She noticed that the right strap of her mother's overalls. Ann stopped as well, "What is it, Kimberly?"

"Uhh…. Mom?" Kim suggested with a tilt of her head to her mom's overalls strap.

"Oh, that?" Ann laughed, calming down for a brief bit to save her anger against the Tweebs to add another week to their grounding. She pulled her right overalls strap back up to the normal position.

"And, uhh, Mom, is this fashion sitch that I have with my overalls going to affect you?" Kim then asked a delicate question to her mom.

Ann then sighed, "Unfortunately yes, Kimberly. You see, my dresses and work clothes have been carefully washed and ironed, for I have a three weeks' supply of doctor's uniforms and work clothes. So I don't have a problem with that. The real problem that I have is with the other clothes that I have and, like you, I have a seven of pairs of overalls, some of them in fine and new condition and others, well, they could be in better repair. A couple of the buttons are missing, a couple of the straps are too big, and the buckles sometimes even slide through the buttons, causing my overalls to fall off. And, I too, Kimberly, have a fear of wearing them outside the house. But the both of us need to overcome those fears and adjust to them. It's the only way that we Possible women can wear our overalls in public without the fear of being called rednecks!"

Kim hugged her mom, "Thanks, Mom! I know that wearing overalls out in the real would could not be so the drama of a fashion statement!"

"That's my Kimberly Ann that I've raised!" Ann smiled while returning the hug back.

____________________________________________________________________________________The Tweebs continued to laugh, carrying the digital camera of the pic, not aware that their moments of freedom were going to be short-lived with the fury of both Kim and Ann.

"Ready to resume, Kimberly?" Ann smiled as she noticed the open sliding patio door and the open backyard gate.

"Please and thank you, Mom!" Kim eagerly replied and rushed up to the sliding patio door, sliding it off and locking it. Ann rushed up to the backyard gate and immediately closed it and blocking the only other means of escape.

Jim and Tim were closing their eyes with joy, still laughing as they headed towards the direction of the backyard. They bumped into the denim fabric of their mother's overalls.

"Ooofff!" the Tweebs both exclaimed. Kim came in from behind as they were helplessly cornered.

All Jim and Tim could see was the cold icy stare of their mother's blue eyes.

"Uhh….ohhh!" Jim stuttered, looking at his brother Tim.

They were now in very serious trouble!

All the Tweebs could see in front of them was their overalls-wearing mother who looked like a redneck. Her cold-blue eyes, which she saved only for the deepest of punishments, would immediately negate any PDP that came against her.

"So, you, James Jr. and Timothy, decided to dress my daughter like a hillbilly and take a picture of her? You have really pushed it this time!" Ann scowled with a pointing gesture at the Tweebs. "You are grounded for another week, which makes it two weeks! And ….." She demanded, opening up the palm of her hand for the digital camera. Kim backed her mom up, replying, "You'd better give Mom the camera, Tweebs, or …. Well … you know what happens if you don't give Mom what she wants!" Ann waved the key that the Tweebs feared most within her hand out from her overalls back pocket….Dad's Master Key, the only key that could unlock the means of shutting down all the twins' inventions within their room.

Ann swung the master key, to and fro, like a pendant. It caught the attention of the Tweeb's eyes. "If you don't give me the camera now, no inventions for an entire year!"

"No….no please! Not that!" Jim cried out, fearing what would happen if that dreaded key were to unlock the button and shut down their precious inventions.

"We'll give you the camera, Mom! Just don't shut down our inventions!" Tim squealed in fear as he gave the camera to his mom.

Ann gave an evil stare as she swiped the digital camera with one fell swoop. With the Tweebs still shuddering over the thought of losing their inventions, she made her evil stare disappear and returned her sweet gentle kind self to Kim.

"Ready to come for dinner, Kimberly?" Ann then asked proudly, holding the digital camera. "Sure thing, Mom!" Kim smiled as both of them went into the house.

The Tweebs finally stood up around five minutes later after shuddering over these dreadful thoughts. They realized that their greatest chance of humiliating their sister had been taken away from them. Jim, kicking dirt on the patio, followed his brother, Tim into the house.

___________________________________________________________________________________As dinner arrived, Kim was still sporting her white shirt underneath her sleeveless red flannel shirt tied together. This time, though, both of her overalls buckles were properly buckled back at their buttons and she tossed the belt aside in her mom's room. She was lucky that her mom's belt held the undone overalls up all day long, or else she would've had the overalls fallen off her chasing the Tweebs and be even MORE embarrassed than her mom.

Ann was cooking up steaks tonight, and although she hooked her left strap for the first time since early this morning, she allowed the overalls bib to fall down in front of her and the back part of the straps wrapped around her tights. The pants-legs sagged with the back pockets now resting on her thighs, exposing a part of her middriff. She also rolled up her pants-legs in order to prevent the overalls from dragging on the ground But there was one thing different about this while she was cooking steaks: she wasn't wearing a belt.

Kim stroked her chin, seemingly baffled that her mom's overalls, even with the bib and straps down, would still remain on her waist.

"Um, Mom?" the red-haired cheerleader scratched her head, "why are your overalls still standing? Aren't they gonna fall off because of gravity?"

Ann smiled, "Not at all, Kimberly, because I've trained my body to be in fit. These overalls are my best-fitting ones. They fit me so well in the waist that, even with the bib down, they tend to stay up, despite the appearance of bagginess in the legs. Of course, I can't run while I wear them like this or they'll fall down, kind of like what nearly happened with the Tweebs earlier this afternoon."Kim now understood, for she had a pair that she planned to wear tomorrow in a similar fashion to that of her mom. "Ohh, now I get it!"

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Phone, Kimberly," Ann called out, still

Kim stood up from the plastic booth, got the phone and, with a deep breath, answered.

"Hello?" Kim began the conversation, praying hard that it wasn't Ron or.

"Hiya, KP! Wanna go to Bueno Nacho tonight with the Ron-man?"

Kim gulped hard and made an advancing lump in her throat as that voice belonged to none other than Ron.

"Um…Ron, tonight's so not a good night right now! My mom's making stakes!" Kim replied through the phone, hoping that she would stay home to prevent the pain of humiliation until at least Monday.

"Come on, KP, tonight's the night!"

"What do you me……oh, it's all-you-can-eat Naco night, which on every Saturday night lasts from--" She looked up at the clock. It was now 6:25pm"--7:00pm to 12:00am! Oh great!" Kim began to blush redness in her cheekbones.

Oh great! Five hours out in public with my overalls exposed to the world! What to do? What to do ? she thought in her head."What's wrong, KP?" Ron began to ask with a bit of concern for his best friend, whom he did not even realize was wearing overalls, something that he was very prone to, especially when Western day against Upperton came around.

Kim nervously stuttered. It was as if a huge meteor of embarrassment hit her head, "Uhhh…..ummm, no big, Ron! No big sitch going down here at the Possible humble house!"

"Ohhhh…..okay. Well, see ya at Bueno Nacho, KP, at, say, quarter to 7? I'm gonna bring Rufus along and as the Ron-man always says, the longer the All-you-can-Naco night, the better off the Ronman will be tonight!" The phone hung off the hook.

Kim could not believe her eyes!

This was the first time that she was going to wear her overalls outside her family's sight, and it wasn't going to be at the high school. As Ann could tell by the shocked expression on her face, it was going to be one very long Saturday night for her daughter.


	4. CottonEye Joe Syndrome

Chapter 4 - Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome

Kim buried her hands deep in her face, knowing that this would be the first time that she had worn her overalls outside the presence of her family, but at the worst time.

"Come on, Kimberly, it's not that bad!" Ann still tried some encouragement. She looked down at her own overalls that she was currently wearing as a pair of pants, straps down on her sides and everything.

But the red-haired cheerleader still had a worried look on her face, "Mom, you don't know what wearing overalls for five hours in front of Ron is going to cost me! Remember what had happened last week when Ron came over here?

"I...I don't think I......oh no.....I do!" Ann then gave a shock of dismay the last time she witnessed Ron acting up when Kim was in her overalls.

flashback to last week at the Possible household

Ron came into the house when James and Ann greeted him in. He just wanted to watch the big fight with Steel Toe with his best friend since Pre-K. The Tweebs were away on a sleepover.

"Hey, DrPs!" the blonde boy smiled with Rufus giving his usual greeting from his pocket.

"Why, hello, Ronald!" James greeted Ron at the door, "Ann's going to make some popcorn for you two! Come, Ronald, and make yourself comfortable on the couch. Kim will be right down in just a few minutes."

"Sure thing, MrDrP!" Ron replied with a smile as he and Rufus made himself at home on the couch. Then he turned his head, "Hey, MrsDrP, you have any extra bags because this fight is gonna last for about four hours!"

While in the kitchen, James turned to Ann, wearing her usual doctor's uniform, whom was hearing the pops in the microwave.

"Uh, did you tell Kimmie-cub to pick up her clothes?" James asked to his wife of 16 years.

Ann scratched her head, "Ummm.....yeah, a couple of days ago, but she said her hamper was overflowing with pants!"

James nodded his head, "That and the washer-dryer combo in the basement has beeen acting up a lot lately, so we both need to keep an eye on it!"

"Agreed, and ... where is Kimberly anyways?" Ann wondered why it was taking her daughter 15 minutes to dress up.

"She's upstairs! I'll see what's taking Kimmie-cub so long!" James answered before walking into the hallway and called up his daughter "Kimmie-cub, Ronald's down here! He's going to watch the big fight with you and your mom is making popcorn!"

Kim yelled in reply "I'll be right down, Dad! I'm......... uhh ..... running short on clothes!"

"Well, Kimmie-cub, come on down! You're about to miss the fight!" James recalled back.

"Uhh....okay, Daddy, I'm so going to come down right now, but promise that Ron won't laugh at me." Kim replied from upstairs, embarassed to come out.

Kim walked down the stairs from her bedroom and gave a loud gulp, revealed what she was wearing. She was wearing one of her long denim overalls that she bought from the thrift store over her green tanktop. The overalls that she wore had a hole in the left pantsleg. She was also barefoot.

Ron turned his head and saw Kim in the overalls. At that instance, his eyes bulged out! He had never seen something so .... tempting before.

"Ronald....?" James confusingly questioned what was going on with the Team Possible sidekick. Without question, Ron darted out the couch and went past the Possible parents and Kim and darted upstairs to her room

"Ron, what are you……" Kim was totally speechless at this unusually odd behavior. She went to the couch next to Rufus, whom was shrugging his pink little paws.

Then they suddenly heard a single plucking of a string, very similar to that of a banjo from the attic that attached itself to Kim's room.

Ron came down from the steps …

… and the Possibles were horrified of what they were seeing from Ron. They wore shocks on their gaping open mouths at the sight that they witnessed.

Ron was wearing one of Kim's pairs of old overalls with one strap being unhooked and the bib flopping down. Even worse was that he had the hillbilly works: a straw hat, hillbilly teeth, and a hay weed in his mouth.

But the worst aspect of this outfit was that he found an old fiddle from the Possible attic, and a broken bow.

"Ron, what….what is the meaning of this …. ?" Kim was left speechless in the couch by these antics that Ron is doing. Rufus, meanwhile was covering his beady eyes, not wanting to see any humiliating stunts that his master was going to committ.

"Uhhhh, DrPs, KP, and Rufus….." Ron explained himself as he bended down to pick up the fiddle. Then, he heard that the overall buckle on the strap was still up was beginning to slide against the button. He gulped hard.

James was getting impatient, "Ronald, I still don't get the meaning of this!""Because, MrDrP, this is what happens when the Ron-man usually see a cute girl wearing overalls! Before, it has only been done in my room, now, it's going to be exposed to the world." Ron finalized his argument before putting the bow against the fiddle.

As if he were in a trance, he then began to dance around as if he were in the middle of a hoedown, playing the bow against the fiddle.

The music that emitted from the fiddle was so horrendous and terrible that it would make a steel knife and fork screeching on a dinner plate look like Beethoven. The rendition of the song that Ron was playing was unspeakable and ghastly.

That song was "Cotton-Eye Joe".

Everyone in the room covered their ears to avoid this atrocious rendition of "Cotton-Eye Joe"! But what happened next was even more traumatic for everyone involved.

While Ron was dancing around and jumping up and down as if he were some sort of country boy at a hoedown, the overall buckle that held up that single strap finally gave way. The overalls strap came loose and gravity caused the overalls to fall to his ankles, showing off his boxers and his usual shirt. Ron then tripped on the fallen overalls and broke the fiddle.

Kim gave a groan of sheer embarrassment over all of this weird experience and was blushing red on the cheeks.

"Ron, why do you have to be so weird all the time."

…all the time

…all the time

End flashback

"So he got diagnosed with Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome the next day!" Ann explained as she put her hands in her overalls pocket.

"Which means………." Kim was trying to fit the final piece of the puzzle.

"He will be attracted or drawn to any red-haired girl wearing overalls out in the open and he's going to sing Cotton-Eye Joe in the open in that manner, like what happened last week, and lose his pants in a variety of ways.

Kim gulped harder than she had in her entire life. The only cheerleader within the confines of Middleton High that still wears overalls was her.

"If Ron sees the bib of your overalls or the side buttons or even hears the word 'overalls' within earshot, Kimberly, he is going to go crazy with that song!" Ann explained the diagnosis a lot better. "And Bueno Nacho is ground zero for this type of humiliation!"

Kim was now totally uneasy with this. She wanted to take them off, but being that the seven pairs of overalls that she owned were the only clean clothes that she had for the week, she had no other choice. "Mom, is there any way to at least minimize Ron's exposure to my overalls at least for tonight?" Kim asked this important question to her mom.

"First of all, I think you should adjust your straps as tightly as you can. That way, your buckles wouldn't jingle as much against the buttons." Ann gave her first suggestion to Kim. Kim immediately tightened her overalls straps so that both the metal adjusters were behind her. The buckles jingled less in this manner.

The doctor then studied the room carefully and spotted a nearby jacket on the stool and grinned, "Maybe this jacket can work, Kimberly!" "Hmmm…..maybe this overalls ish can be solved after all," Kim proudly said before grabbing the jacket and put her hands through the sleeves. She then zipped up the jacket with the zipper all the way and looked around. Although her overalls pockets were still exposed along with a little bit of the hammer loop, the side buttons and the bib were, importantly, concealed from view because the jacket was long along the bottom hem.

"Alright," Kim affirmed, "now, time for All-You-Can-Eat Naco Night with Ron!"

"That's my girl!" Ann affirmed with a thumbs up.

Both the Possibles then left the house to get into the family car. The still-attached overalls straps on Ann's downed bib jingled underneath the steering wheel as she put the keys in the ignition.

Kim, now under the assumption that the jacket would shield her from the onslaught of Ron's Cotton-Eye Joe renditions, smiled that her mom was happy to help out in any way that she could in this sitch.

Once the two made it to Bueno Nacho, Ron was waving outside the window for Kim. Kim waved back to him.

"See you later, Mom!" Kim smiled to her mom, exiting the vehicle and carrying her handbag.

"See you at around 12!" Ann called back as she drove off from the Bueno Nacho parking lot.

Kim then went inside Bueno Nacho, hopeful that Ron doesn't make a fool out of himself if the worst did come.

She then spotted Ron and smiled nervously at him. He also had his Mad Dog mascot head out, which meant something important was going to happen in the squad.

"Umm…….hey, Ron!" Kim uneasily greeted in her longtime best friend. Rufus was presented with two orders of Nacoes to start off.

"Hey, KP! Ready for the big Naco-fest ?" Ron smiled, brandishing his favorite utensils: his two hands, a Naco-fest bib, and around 10 packets of Diablo sauce.

"Sure am, Ron!" Kim kept that nervous smile up, despite having a jacket that was covering her overalls and flannel shirt. "Boooo-yahhh!" Ron excitedly let out his favorite catchphrase.

Underneath the assumption that she was wearing baggy pants, he then noticed the 'pants' and added a compliment, "And nice pants, KP!" Kim apprehensively replied back, "Thanks, uhh….Ron!" She was lucky he did not see the side buttons or the bib because the jacket zipper reached all the way to her neck.

She took her place in the booth where Ron and Rufus were at. Ned immediately came to her.

"What shall it be, Kim!" Ned asked, awaiting the crimefighting cheerleader's order.

"The usual Caesar salad, Ned along with a Diet Cola." Kim answered back."And what type of dressing?" Ned then inquired the dressing selection.

"Ranch, please and thank you!" Kim concluded her order as Ned left the two. Then, she turned her head toward Ron. "So what seems to be the sitch for the week?"

"Cheerleading competition between us, Lowerton, Easterton, Upperton, and the rest of the state is on Saturday at Go City and the football game against Easterton on Friday, KP, and we need to so be on our A-Game!" Ron explained what was going to happen over the course of the week.

Kim then got the large diet cola drink served from Ned, "So, the weather is going to be no big, right Ron?" Ron nodded his head, "KP, the weather is going to be clear and sunny and beautiful for cheerleading." He then got out his Mad Dog mascot head.

"Let me guess, it's also perfect weather for the Middleton Mad Dog!" Kim unenthusiastically inferred.

Ron answered, "That's right, KP! Banana foam will spray from the Mad Dog! Awooooooo!" He began to give his trademark Mad Dog howl but before he could go any further, Kim gave her "Ahem" gesture, silencing him in the process.

"That's all so well and good, Ron, but can you so let off the howling a bit and not make, you know, a scene!" Kim sheepishly reminded Ron not to act like a fool of himself.

"Oh, sorry, KP!" Ron giggled nervously, "it's just….you know….that habit of being the Middleton Mad Dog over the last two years." Rufus nodded his head, agreeing with his master.

Kim groaned before Ned presented to her the Caesar salad with the ranch dressing. "Thanks, Ned!"

"Anytime, Kim!" Ned took in the compliment in a deep nasal tone.

Then turning back her attention to Ron, she pointed out, "Anyways, Ron, you so totally need to be careful with the foam! Last time you used the foam in the gym, it took the janitor four hours to clean it up because it was so sticky!" She said this in between bites of her salad.

"I couldn't help it, KP! The Ron-man needs to spread that banana foam around somewhere!" Ron explained, shrugging his shoulders as he dove into another order of Nacos and stuffed his face with them.

"Ron, sometimes I just don't understand you and all the weird stuff that you do." Kim said this as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Ron replied through the Naco cheese dripping on his mouth. He cleaned it off with a napkin but it was going to take more than just one to contain his appetite. "Sometimes, the Ron-man is who he is!"

He then patted the Mad Dog mascot head affectionately.

"Sometimes, Ron, you are weird, but, no matter what, you still are my friend." Kim commented nicely on the balance of Ron's weirdness with his friendship abilities.

"Thanks, KP!" Ron smiled as he swallowed another serving of Nacoes.

In the middle of their meal, a familiar car caught their attention. It was a white convertible with a very familiar beautiful brunette cheerleader stopping the motor. In the passenger seat was a platinum-blonde cheerleader smiling towards the brunette beauty.

Kim gave one gaze at the brunette cheerleader walking towards the BN entrance, flipping her hair.

It was that of the Sexiest Queen of Middleton High, Bonnie Rockwaller and her very good friend, Tara. She was wearing her usual blue dress with a belt.

"Oh, no!" Kim groaned, "Not B! She so picked a worst time to come here!" "Don't worry, KP!" Ron assured her, "It's not like that she's the life of the party!"

They were proven otherwise.

Once Bonnie first entered the restaurant behind Tara, everyone clapped and applauded for the Supremely Beautiful Cheerleader.

One of the senior jocks, wearing his varsity jacket, bowed to her once and presented a pink rose to her.

"Aww….thank you, hottie!" the Queen replied and kissed the senior jock on the forehead. Her hot sparkly strawberry pink lipstick was a kiss was like a kiss from an angel on the senior jock.

He replied, "You're welcome!"

Then, turning her beautiful body towards Kim and Ron, the sexy Bonnie came for her usual intimidations to Kim. Kim was lucky that she was wearing her long jacket so that Bonnie would not suspect her wearing overalls. She knows that Bonnie is a fashionista expert and would give long amounts of criticism towards her wearing that article of clothing.

"Hello, K!" Bonnie smirked with such sultry perfection. Turning to Ron, the smirk then disappeared. "And, of course, Stoppable!"

"Hey, Bonnie!" Ron exclaimed with a mouthful of Nacos, "wanna join in?" Rufus also offered up his Naco as a sign of peace.

"Ughhh……so no thank you!" the Sexy Cheerleader replied in disgust over Naco Breath. Rufus angrily took that Naco of peace and consumed it. "And that disgusting pink mouse…..""Bonnie replied pointing to Rufus.

"...And he is a naked mole rat!" Ron interrupted with another bite of his Naco.

"…Whatever!" Bonnie ignored Ron and Rufus with a wave of her hand. "You're weird anyways, Naco Boy!"

She briefly turned her attention to the Mad Dog head, "And, Stoppable, you so better not spray that foam on my cheerleading uniform or you're dead meat!"

"Bonnie, the Mad Dog can spray its foam wherever it wants to!" Ron retorted back, "Remember this, the Mad Dog is with me and I am one with the Mad Dog!"

Bonnie gave an angry stare at Ron.

Then turning to Kim, she resumed her confident smirk. "So, K, you so know about the state cheer competish on Friday, right?"

Kim sighed, "Yes, B! I so know about the state cheer title and ….. Why are you so happy, mean Queen?"

Bonnie snickered in reply "Because, this week, on Wednesday, K, Barkin is going to hold a little competish in the gym to determine who will lead the Middleton Squad for this week! And if the winner guides the squad to victory on Saturday, then she will get to lead the squad for the rest of the way!"

Oh boy, and my uniform isn't even clean yet! It's not spankin'! Kim though to herself before coming to her senses.

"Well, B, do you realize who's so the cheer captain is that led the squad to state two years in a row"?" Kim reminded to the Queen whom was the captain as she pointed the finger at himself.

"Well…ugh….you are so not gonna win this week, Little-Miss-Perfect! Everyone knows who is the perfect, and the most supreme cheerleader!" Bonnie confidently replied.

Kim stood up from the booth. "We'll see about that, mean B!" Her overalls pockets were barely showing through the long jacket and the hammer look barely showing, making them look like baggy jeans.

Bonnie then took notice of the clothing, "Are those baggy jeans, K, that you're wearing?"

Noticing that she was wide open to Bonnie's criticism, Kim had to lie to avoid certain humiliation, but not the type of lies that nearly transformed her into a cyborg a couple of Halloweens ago. "Uh, yeah, B, they are so baggy pants!"

"Well," the beautiful Bonnie replied, who never even realized that her rival was wearing overalls right in front of her, thanks to the long jacket covering the side . "Those baggy pants are soooo late-90s! You need to get with the times, K!"

Bonnie laughed with joy. Then she concluded her rant against Kim "Anyways, wannabe, see ya in school on Monday! Then we'll see who the most social and supreme cheerleader of all! " Bonnie went with Tara as the Supreme Cheerleader made her exit from Bueno Nacho. She was going to find some way to bring down Kim's popularity over this coming week.

Those words sent chilling words down Kim's spine, ESPECIALLY the word "social" because she knows that, with Ron's Cotton-Eye Joe syndrome, she was going to lose a lot of it.

As the hours passed, Kim finished up her salad while Ron and Rufus was still eating whatever Nacos were left in the basket.

She then looked at Ron, whom was licking off the remnants of the Naco cheese. "Uh, Ron, are you going to finish that?" Ron then looked up and realized that there was a bit more of the golden cheese drippings from the basket and licked it. The Mad Dog head was right next to him, never leaving his side.

Kim groaned very hard and looked into her handbag for her cell. She got it out and the clock read: 11:25pm! Yet, she had made it thus far without her overall buckles rattling as much, her overalls bib being shown, and her side buttons being exposed.

She sighed and began to call her mom.

K: Hey, Mom! A: Hey, Kimberly!

K: So, are you like going to pick me up from BN?

A: Umm……not right now, Kimberly. I need to watch the Tweebs so that they wouldn't cause any more trouble. Why don't you let Ron take you home?

K: (gulps) Are you sure, Mom?

A: I have all the confidence in the world, Kimberly, that you're going to do fine! Just make sure that Ron doesn't play the you know what!

K: Right, Mom, I'll see you at around 30.

A: Bye

K: Bye

"So ready to leave, Ron?" Kim asked quickly, for the sooner she could get home, the better. She does not want any horrible renditions of "Cotton-Eye-Joe" being sung in her face if her overalls were exposed. Then she got out of the booth along with her handbag.

Ron and Rufus rubbed their stomachs! "I'm……ready, KP!" then gave a loud belch from the gas of the Nacos that he just ate. He and Rufus both got out of their side of the booth. Ron then turned and grabbed his Mad Dog head equipped with the banana foam.

On that starry night, Kim, Rufus, and Ron were walking along the sidewalk, around 5 minutes from the Possible house. Ron was also holding the Mad Dog mascot head in his hand.

Kim was happy and relieved that her overalls were not exposed to Ron because he was the only other person outside the Possible family who knows about her ways. After that incident, the Possible parents told Ron to keep Kim's habit of wearing overalls a secret from every and, so far, it has been holding up.

A fly buzzed around to the nearest tree facing the sidewalk, right in front of the Possible's house.

"Ahh….. KP, everything is amazing tonight. The stars, the moon, and the smell of victory are within our Mad Dogs reach….." Ron reflected upon the night as they reached the Possible house.

Kim gasped, "Oh no, you are not……""Ohhhhh, yeahhhh, KP!" Ron exclaimed as he put on his Middleton Mad Dog head on and yelled "Let's go Mad Dogs!" He then pulled on the button that activated the banana cream foam. The foam then began to spread everywhere. Some of it went into the street and others went into the grass of a nearby neighborhood park, and some of it even splattered upon Kim's jacket and on her overalls

Frustrated by Ron's inability to control the foam, Kim fumed toward the house. "Ron, you so need to control the foam!" She then made a very crucial mistake in unzipping her jacket, exposing her overalls in Ron's presence. The buckles were still covered up.

Ron then began to bulge his eyes in gazing upon Kim's overalls, the first sign of the Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome.

"Uhh, Ron, what are you……oh great" Kim exclaimed with disgust, now that the effects of Cotton-Eye Joe have taken effect. It was too late to reverse the effects of sheer humiliation. She then looked around and was lucky that no one else was watching.

Ron began to sing the inexcusable rendition of Cotton-Eye Joe, and instead of playing an actual banjo, he decided to imitate one instead with unbearable tanging and plucking.

"Please …… no ….. Ron!" Kim pleaded now that her overalls and flannel shirt were revealed.

"And where did ya go ….. Cotton-Eye Joe" Ron continued to sing the dreadful rendition as Rufus used little earplugs to protect his ears. His master does not even have a bit of shame in him.

Ron continued to dance around like a fool, playing an imaginary banjo. And, to top off this humiliating experience right in front of his best friend, his pants caught tangled up on a nearby fence with a nail sticking out. The beltloop of his pants got caught up in the nail as Ron's dancing moves forced the pants to be ripped from the nail, once again, exposing his boxer shorts. "Who….whoa….whoa!" Ron fell around in a doozy before tripping on an antpile in the Possible's front yard and fell on to the grass and the Mad Dog Mascot head fell to the ground with the banana foam on the Possible lawn.

Rufus groaned with agony over this.

Kim was so thoroughly disgraced by these acts of Ron that she blushed red in the cheeks and did a face palm.

"Ron, I just want you to control that banana foam before at least Monday and at least, for this week, control your behavior around me! I don't want to make it such a drama!" Kim demanded from Ron as she took off her jacket, showing fully the overalls. She then went inside the house.

"No prob, KP! You can count on me!" Ron insisted before standing up, mascot head in hand and headed off to the Stoppable household to go to bed.

Little did the two realize that the fly that was perched on the leaves was, in actuality, a mechanical fly that captured the entire Cotton-Eye Joe incident with a humiliated Kim. It flew back from the tree into the room of both Jim and Tim Possible.

"Yes! We so got the footage……" Jim began with this triumph.

And Tim followed through "……and now to so humiliate our sis!" The both of them laughed

Kim's secret of wearing overalls was going to be revealed.


	5. The Full Monty

Chapter 5 - The Full Monty

As Kim entered back into the house, she was humilated due to the fact that Ron's Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome had acted up against her. The banana foam was still on her overalls as she threw the jacket aside to the floor.

Ann was now in her pajama shirt that looked like a football shirt. She was still wearing her overalls, like she had all afternoon long, with both her straps dangling on the sides and attached to the bib.

"Uggghhh....how can I put up with Ron's Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome all week long?" Kim exclaimed with sheer frustration as she unbuckled the left strap of her overalls. The left strap fell behind her as the bib began to curl.

"Haven't we had this conversation before, Kimberly?" Ann groaned in frustration, seeming that the conversation they had earlier in the afternoon didn't work.

Kim exasperated "I know, Mom! But I've got something to tell you!" She sat down on the couch with the unhooked overalls strap wrapping on the cushion.

Ann sat down on the nearby recliner. "What is it?"

"I have a cheer-off on Wednesday, and if Bonnie wins, it's sooo going to be the drama for me on top of the fact of wearing overalls for a week!" Kim explained her sitch before her warm-hearted mom. "And I so want Ron to control that foam before....."

Ann had no choice to interrupt "Kimberly, you should not allow these things to dominate your life! You need to take a deep breath before trying to overcome these problems you have in your social life."

Kim tried to protest but didn't say anything. She took a deep breath and knew that the best way to approach sitches like these, like any mission, was one step at a time.

Then she finally spoke, "So the first thing I need to do is to talk with Ron about acting .... you know Mom ... a bit more mature than he has lately!"

Ann gave an affirming nod, "It would teach him a little bit, Kimberly, about growing up."

But Kim shrugged her shoulders and popped the other strap holding up her overalls but didn't release the clasp from the button, "Mom, it's so going to be big for me because Ron ..... well .... you know how he is with his fear of monkeys and Camp Wannaweep!"

"I understand, Kimberly, but, again, like you, Ron should never dwell on these things. It could affect him later in life if he keeps his fear of monkeys and other things intact." Ann gave sage advice that would put even the wisest of men to shame."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Mom! I'm gonna go on up to bed now!" She stood up from the couch and the buckle on the right strap continued to slide along the button.

As she went upstairs, Kim unbuckled the other strap of her overalls and let the straps dangle and the buckles clinking behind her back. Luckily, she found a belt to hold her overalls up and threaded it through the beltloops. She also wore her blue pajama top.

In the meantime, she threw herself on her bed, overalls buckles clinking wildly. She was so ready to end day one of her twenty-four/seven torture of wearing overalls. Kim turned out the lights and began to sleep

-But then the phone on her nightstand rang.

"Oh no...don't let it be Ron!" Kim begged as she picked up the phone from the hook.

"Hey girl, what's so up!" a familar voice came on the other end of the line.

But it was even worse! It was the voice of the famous fashionista and her primary friend ... Monique Smith!

Kim's spirits sank even lower, for she did not know how bad this had gotten.

"Uhhh....hey Monique, why are so you up on this time of night?" Kim groaned on the receiving end of the phone.

Monique spoke through, "Girl, don't you know? Tomorrow, everything is sooo going to be cut around 30 percent off at the Middleton Mall! We are so gonna shop until the both of us drop!" she laughed with excitement.

Kim was excited too, for she loved shopping, "Monique, you so can't be serious?"

"Yeah, girl, everything in that mall is soo going to be reduced, you and me are going to shop for hours and hours!" Monique exclaimed!

The word "hours" echoed inside of Kim's ears as she closed her eyes and began to cheer. But then she opened them, peering down at her unbucked overalls and gulped. She almost forgot that she was underneath the overalls curse.

"Uhh....Monique, could we so schedule it later because....heh" Kim nervously chuckled "I've got a little fashion sitch going on!"

"Nah, girl, Sunday is the only day they're doing this! The mall ain't gonna do it again till next month!" Monique explained what was going on from the phone.

And then she added in another kicker with much less enthusiasm, "Oh, and a new Bueno Nacho Express has just opened up in the food court...."

Kim gasped in sheer horror, "Oh no....you so don't mean...."

"Yes, Ron is going to be there!" Monique cut her off. Then she was worried "Why are you so worried by this, Kim?"

"Mmmm...eerrgghhh...." Kim had to whisper because the humiliation of her sitch was making her unable to speak. "I so have to tell you tomorrow at the mall, okay? I really need some sleep."

"Well, if there's any probs with you, it'll be between just you and me in a private convo at .... hmm....say....my house!" Monique suggested.

Kim nodded her head, realizing that averting the name-calling would be extremely difficult. She then turned to her harmonica, still there on her nightstand. Kim held the harmonica to her mouth to briefly play the blues for about 5 minutes to think about this sitch through.

This gave Kim an idea that could also be risky at the same time. She went to bed underneath the covers with her overalls, hoping the week would pass by very fast.

The Tweebs were in their room, meanwhile, chortling and chuckling along with their next phase of their devious plan that Ann and Kim were not aware of: the hillbilly video. They were on their computer fitting the final pieces of it after 6 hours of work on it, for it was now 2:30am on Sunday morning.

Even though Kim only wore overalls around her family, as it turns out, she wore them one other time outside the house around her family prior to today.

The proof was found in a video the Tweebs had just recently found underneath their bed. It was labeled "Adventures of Hillbilly Hills Theme Park in Alabama in October" and exposed a few private humiliating moments of Kim wearing overalls fully but, again, it was only in the presence of her family.

This was the weapon the Tweebs needed to complete their masterpiece of Kim being exposed to wearing overalls and acting as a hillbilly.

"Can you edit that piece?" Jim asked his twin brother quietly, whom was clicking on the mouse. They had just finished up making

He was, in actuality, seeking out the select footage from a couple of hidden cameras that they installed in Kim's room to expose her blue-collar side. In fact, during the two incidents when her overalls were exposed to Ron, the Tweebs observed every single second of this humiliation from a very safe distance with a high-powered zoom digital video camera.

"Mmm....yeah, sure can and.......done!" Tim quietly yet triumphantly whispered as the Tweebs performed another high five in the air. "Hicka-bicka-boom....."

"....Hoo-shah!" Then Jim scratched his chin. "Now who are we going to send it to first?"

Tim evily chuckled, "Who else? The one person who Kim does not want to know about her secret about wearing overalls!" He already put the copy of the finished product in an empty e-mail message.

Its in the e-mail message being sent to that of Bonnie Rockwaller's inbox.

Jim looked at his brother with a bit of snickering. "This could send Kim into the worst humiliation of her life!" They both know the potential of Kim's sheer embarassment if it fell into the hands of the Sexiest Queen of Middleton High.

And then they pressed the all-important button...the one that could put Kim in Humiliation Nation: population herself ........ the send button.

The copy of their video was now in the inbox of Bonnie's email address.

All the Tweebs had to do was wait for the results.

Later that Sunday afternoon, after church, the Supreme and All-Triumphant Queen, Bonnie Rockwaller, sat down on her computer chair in her room.

"Mmm....I'm sooo bored!" the Queen sighed with a yawn as she was clicking endless on the mouse. "Hmm...maybe there's something in my e-mail! Anything, even something humiliating about K, can help entertain me!"

Her wish was answered for it read: 1 NEW MESSAGE. Out of curiosity, Bonnie clicked on it.

It read a video that says "BIGGEST HUMILIATION OF KIM: FROM KIM'S BROTHERS"

"Hmmm....something from K's brothers, maybe K would be so humiliated that I could win Barkin's competish on Wednesday!"

She clicked on the button, and the video began:

*The video begins with a trailer park from the Alabama amusement park in a private photo-op area littered with debris scattered all over the place with empty glass bottles, abandoned rusted-out trucks with all four flat tires with hoods popped out open, a wooden hillbilly primitive outhouse, rusted out bathroom appliances all over covered in kudzu, plastic hound-dog look-alike statuettes braying through a sound speaker with some of them with their plastic heads broken. Christmas lights still adorn the trailer, even though it is in the middle of October. A Confederate flag hangs on top of the "bedroom window". Both James' and the Tweebs' digital video camera are on.*

Kim, in the mobile trailer littered with debris: I am so not coming out, Dad!

James, holding video camera: Aww...come on, Kimmie-cub, it'll be just for one day, besides no one else is watching but me, your mom, and your brothers. And this will only be between us. Besides, it'll be an addition to the memorable moments that the whole family had on the rides.

Kim, groaning over this sheer hell of embarassment: Oh okay.

*Kim then emerges from the screen door, its hinges creaking. She is wearing one of her pairs of brand-new long denim overalls over her long sleeve red flannel shirt tied underneath her white tanktop. One of the overalls straps is sliding on her bare shoulder. She is also having a hay weed in her teeth through her teeth, barefoot, with her red hair being in pigtails topped off by a wide-brimmed straw hat, a red bandana tied around her neck, and brown freckles on her face. She was holding a stuffed possum in one hand and her banjo in the other hand.*

Kim: This is soooo humiliating *puts down the dead possum and pulls up the strap of her overalls*.

Ann: *comes into the frame. She too is wearing a pair of overalls over her purple shirt, though she isn't dressed like a hillbilly* Come on, Kimberly, you look so cute in the outfit?

Kim: Come on, Mom! If everyone sees me in this, my popularity is so doomed, especially if two little Tweeb brothers try to distribute this on the internet! *holds her banjo in her right hand.*

Ann: Don't worry, Kimberly! As your father said, no one is going to see it but us and if the twins do get this published on the Internet, *turns to the tweebs* their computer privileges will be revoked until they graduate from high school!

The Tweebs: *snickering* Of course, we promise, Mommy dear!

James: Hey, Kimmie-cub!

Ann: *turns back to Kim, whom by now is blush-ridden in her false-freckled cheeks* Now, uhh, Kim, your father wants something.

Kim: *groaning, trying to smile* What is it, Dad? *then begins to pray* Please something not embarassing, please something not embarassing.

James: *interrupting* Can you play for us a song on the banjo?

Kim: *groaning even louder*

James: Hey, Kimmie-cub, you remembered that bet with Joss that the first one to fall off in the robot horse race would have to go over here, the loser would have to wear the overalls and play the banjo at the private trailer photo-op areas of the Hillbilly Hills theme park in Alabama. *holds up a brochure of Hillbilly Hills with its motto: "We put the hills in hillfolk and a shotgunin' load of fun!"

Kim: *groans* Yeah, I remembered that bet well with Cousin Joss. But it was no fair, Thunder was the wildest robot horse on that ranch!

James: Sorry, Kimmie-cub, but a bet is a bet.

Kim: Oh, alright, Dad! But I so don't want this to show up on the Internet, especially from *gnashing teeth* two annoying Tweeb brothers! *holds up the banjo and then begins to sing*

*The Tweebs chuckle, which causes the camera to bobble a bit*

Kim: *growls then singing in a Southern Dialect and playing the banjo*

Ohhhh......

_Drivin' down the South_

_Spittin' from my mouth_

_From the window of my pickup truck_

_I so have the luck_

_Of being Kimberly Ann, the singing hick_

_And when my banjo sings_

_I know what this means_

_That I lost my bet_

_To my cousin_

*Kim plucking the banjo, her overalls strap begins to slide*Refrain:I am Kimberly Ann, the singing hick

_The singing hick!_

_Got my hound-dogs by my side_

_I would shoot my shot-gun in the air_

_But I just simply don't care_

_And my trailer is 10' wide._

_I am a hillbilly_

_And as far as I can see_

_I'll be as dumb as I'll ever be._

*momentarily stops playing her banjo, pulls her overalls strap back up, and gets out her harmonica*

_Now that I currently have seven pairs of overalls_

_Beneath my crime-fighting self._

_Hopefully the very deep love that I have of my overalls_

_Will be kept by itself._

_Sometimes my straps slide off my shoulder_

_Sometimes my buckles may break_

_But I know they will stay tough_

_That I know I can take._

_In a hoedown!_

_Refrain:I am Kimberly Ann, the singing hick_

_The singing hick!_

_Got my hound-dogs by my side_

_I would shoot my shot-gun in the air_

_But I just simply don't care_

_And my trailer is 10' wide._

_I am a hillbilly_

_And as far as I can see_

_I'll be as dumb as I'll ever be._

_And I also hunt down roadkill_

_I have not even seen a dollar bill_

_Since 2004_

_I slop the hogs_

_And move the logs_

_I got a low math score_

_I've been a-trappin_

_And I a-cookin the roadkill in vittles_

_From the Possible hot tub!_

_Refrain:I am Kimberly Ann, the singing hick_

_The singing hick!_

_Got my hound-dogs by my side_

_I would shoot my shot-gun in the air_

_But I just simply don't care_

_And my trailer is 10' wide._

_I am a inbred hillbilly_

_And as far as I can see_

_I'll be as dumb as I'll ever be._

*The video then shows footage of Kim in her room at the Possible house, still in her overalls, and playing her banjo, apparently showing off her blue-collar hillbilly side for the next 2:33 of the video**Then the first instance of Ron's Cotton Eye Syndrome began*

Ann: Agreed and … where is Kimberly anyways?

James: She's upstairs! I'll see what's taking Kimmie-cub so long! *walks* Kimmie-cub, Ronald's down here! He's going to watch the big fight with you and your mom is making popcorn.

Kim: I'll be right down, Dad! I'm…..uhh….running short on clothes.

*FF to the part where Ron gets attracted to Kim in her overalls, Ron comes down from Kim's room, wearing one of her overalls, getting the hillbilly works, and an old fiddle*

Kim: Ron, what…what is the meaning of this…..?

Ron: *begins to sing Cotton Eye Joe on the fiddle, and the Queen laughed as the single overalls strap collapsed and Ron fell on the fiddle in his boxer shots as Kim covered her head with her hands in utter shame and disgrace.*

*FF to the part to the second incident of Ron's Cotton-Eye Syndrome, the Mad Dog, the camera-fly observing from the part of the yellow banana foam when Kim unzipped her jacket, showing the part of her overalls bib*

Kim: "Please……no…..Ron!"

Ron: "Cotton-Eye-Joe……….The beltloop of his pants got tangled up on a loose nail on a nearby fence, ripping his pants in the process while playing on his imaginary banjo.

Kim, face palm and blushing red at the cheeks: Ron, I just want you to control that banana foam before at least Monday and at least, for this week, control your behavior around me! I don't want to make it such a drama!

*marches back into the Possible house*

THE ENDMade by: Jim and Tim Possible

Directed by: Tim Possible

At the end of the video, the Supremely Beautiful Queen laughed as hard as she could but not that of an evil laugh. It was the most humiliating thing that she had seen of her rival, ever!

Bonnie laughed so hard that she continued to laugh into the pillows of her bed. She then got another phone call from several rings.

It was from her BFF, Tara.

"T! You sooo gotta see this video of K!" the sexy Bonnie exclaimed through her sexiest triumphant smirk.

"Video? What do you mean?" Tara wondered why her best friend was so happy.

"I'm gonna send it to you by e-mail!" Bonnie answered, keeping up her smirk.

"I'll watch it later. Right now, Monique just called me that she and Kim are going to the Middleton Mall and everything is 30% off!"With this opportunity of exposing Kim in wearing overalls, Bonnie gave her famous and triumphant victory pose "T, I'm so gonna be on my way!" Then she spotted a familiar sight, a camera, the one she used for photography class. It still has some digital photos that have yet to be taken on its memory card.

And Bonnie knew who would occupy those photos….Kim Possible in farmer's clothes.

With that video now in the Sexy Queen's hands, and the means to do so, she could spread the rumor of Kim wearing overalls like wildfire.


	6. Blue Star

Chapter 6 - Blue Star

After church services, the Possible family, save for James whom was still out of town, went back to the house.

Ann was wearing her doctor's uniform to suffice as church clothes. The Tweebs were also wearing the only clean Sunday clothes, which was that of a suit and tie, in the house. Kim, on the other hand, was wearing her newest pair of upscale deep denim overalls from the Blue Star store, costing around $50, in the overalls section of Club Banana, yesterday and her green tanktop. They were quite similar to her overalls that she wore yesterday, but they were kept clean from the dirt of the Tweebs. Still, she wore the long jacket used from Bueno Nacho yesterday to cover them up. She didn't know that the Tweebs already sent the damning video to her biggest rival.

As they came back in the house, the Tweebs scurried upstairs, waiting to change out of their Sunday clothes.

Kim then exclaimed,, "I'm gonna head on over to Monique's, okay Mom, and then I'm going shopping with her!"

"Okay, Kimberly, but be sure to be back at around 7!" Ann said in giving the specific time "Your father is going to come home from his business trip for the space station and we're preparing some fried chicken as well."

"Don't worry, Mom! Time will be no big!" Kim smiled as she preceeded to go upstairs to her room.

_Ann changed as well from her work outfit to another pair of her overalls in her room and her football pajama shirt from last night. As she hitched up the buckles to her overalls, she decided to move around in them. They were like the ones from yesterday with three side buttons on each side and they were very comfortable and very for her around the waist, enabling her to wear them as pants, even though they did not have any beltloops like the ones she wore yesterday."Okay, let's see……." she said to herself. Ann then saw both ways that both the left and right buckles were sliding on the buttons, meaning that both her straps were about to be unbuckled. The buckles continued to click in sliding against the buttons as she walked along in them to the other side of the master bedroom.

"Mmm…..I'll change when James gets here this evening," Ann shrugged her shoulders as one of the overalls buttons, the left one, flipped on its side on the buckle. One more motion was all it needed for the left strap to snap off from the button. She bent down and picked up a pair of tennis shoes. The undone strap stood on her shoulder as the bib curled up.

She sighed and hooked back up the strap and headed to the living room, where the Tweebs were playing video games. She didn't know that a video was circulating around in the Internet where her daughter's overalls secrets from their trip to Alabama.

"Oooh….got it! High score for me!" Jim smiled and exulted our his arms.

"Aww man!" Tim complained, putting down the controller and turning off the TV.

Ann went in the living room and sat on the recliner, where her overalls buckles on both straps began to slide against the buttons again.

"Twins, do you want to go to the Middleton Mall today?" she began to ask, regardless of her clothing awareness as the right buckle began to sink lower against the button.

The Tweebs then turned their heads around and looked at their mother confusingly. Both of her overalls buckles were way moving up and down on the buttons.

"Why, Mom? Please don't tell us that you're gonna buy some pottery at the Pottery Barn again!" Jim asked with disdain, because every time Ann went to the mall, she often went to the Pottery Barn to buy something for her garden and she had to drag along the Tweebs always in these scenarios. "Nope," Ann replied as the right overalls buckle slid off the button. The undone strap was still on her shoulder and the bib curled forward.

"But what if I said that we were going to the mall for ice cream and that you can buy a video Tweebs both stared at each other, open-mouthed, and replied, "Thanks, Mom!"

Ann smiled leaning toward the Tweebs and hugged them, but that motion caused the left button went to the side of the left buckle, meaning that her other strap was gonna go undone. And when she had released them of their hug, her left buckle came undone and the overalls bib was now on her lap.

Standing up from the recliner, Ann peered down at her unhooked overalls bib. Now that her unhooked straps are now on her shoulders, Ann smiled, "I can just wear them as pants, like Kimberly did yesterday, but minus the belt!"

She flung the back part of her overalls down so that her buckles clinked right behind her and, like Kim's overalls yesterday, they stood up. Ann also moved around in then with the buckles clinking against each other behind her to make sure they won't fall off. They didn't.

"Now, time to got to the mall with the twins!" Ann said as she instructed the Tweebs to come with them and then grabbed her purse. With the overalls straps dangling behind her because the buckles could not fit on the buttons, she continued to use the undone overalls as a simple pair of pants as she grabbed her keys, took the Tweebs into the family car, and drove off to the mall, leaving Kim to unlock the door.

The Tweebs, now in the back seat of the car, smiled on the surface. But then they saw one of the undone straps of Ann's overalls dangling on the sear. Within their genius, and often very dangerous, minds, they thought of an even more devious plan of prolonging Kim's humiliation of wearing overalls even longer.

Meanwhile, Kim was sitting on the couch, with her long high-scale denim Blue-Star overalls, green top, jacket, and sneakers waiting for Monique to take her to her house and shopping at the Middleton Mall.

She continued to stare at the photos that she took of herself playing the banjo, and wearing her overalls that her dad took from the hillbilly trip last year. Normally, she would shelve them away in a green metal box with a lock, but, now, she had to let it all out.

Come on…Mon…….come on please Mon! I soooo need to tell you about my overalls sitch! Please help me out so that I don't get humiliated!

She then heard the very familiar honking of the horn…..the familiar sound of that belonging to Monique's convertible.

Kim, as quick as a flash, zipped up her jacket to conceal her overalls from view for now an.

She unlocked the door and went outside and saw Monique in her purple car.

"Come on, Kim, we gotta go! The mall's waiting for us!""Coming, Monique!"Kim carried the pictures of her with the banjo and the hillbilly trip, hoping that it would not shame Monique.

The red-head also got her pair of keys and locked up the house door and put them in her overalls pocket, but she could not hide the photos from Monique any longer.

_"Hey, Kim!" Monique greeted Kim with a smile as she allowed her best friend to get in to the car. But she could obviously tell that all wasn't well with Kim because of the redness of her cheeks in suffering from one embarrassment after another.

Kim wasn't going to wait over at Monique's house. She wanted to tell her now.

"Monique, if I told you that I had a clothing obsession, what would you say?" Kim asked this all-important question to her best friend.

"Kim, I'd tell ya that your clothes would rock!" Monique answered, not realizing anything that is going on.

Kim took a deep breath, "Monique, would it shock you that….." She unzipped her jacket to reveal her overalls, for the first time, in front of Monique. "And can you so please keep it a secret? No one else knows about this except for my family and, obviously, Ron!"

The fashionista drew a little bit of shock on her face, but quickly re-gathered her feelings, "Sure, Kim, I can keep a secret. But don't be afraid of wearing overalls! Sometimes people like them and some don't! I do like them because they are comfy but I only had one pair that I stick with, and that's my Blue Star overalls from Club Banana!

"Well, Monique, this sitch isn't as easy to understand but……." Kim began before passing on the photos to Monique, and make a quick blush of her cheeks. "……I have seven pairs of overalls!"

"Dang, Kim, that's border lining on obsessive, or even wayyyy obsessive, isn't it?" Monique quickly deducted her friend's face, but then her eyes bulged out at Kim playing the banjo in her room! "Kim, I know that you are a talented harmonica player and I've seen you in your parents' garage, but a banjo player? I'm….speechless! I….I don't know. "

Kim continued explaining her degrading fashion problems and the blue-collar side that has been attached to her, "And what's worse is that I have to wear nothing BUT overalls….for an entire week…. In front of school…..in front of Bonnie…..and…." She shuddered for a moment "in front of Ron!" This was a sheer reminder of his Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome problems of Ron making a complete fool of himself .

"Girl, this fashionista's red alarms are so blaring red right now because you so need to shop at CB right now for regular pants! We gotta free ya from Humiliation Nation!" Monique declared before she and Kim drove out the Possible driveway.

_Bonnie, meanwhile, smirked as she got in her white convertible, ready for a day of shopping at the Middleton Mall with her best friend, Tara.

"Hmm…..let's see….I got my designer handbag," the Queen analyzed the contents that she was going to bring with her today for the trip, "and……" She put her digital camera in the front seat. "….check!"Mrs. Rockwaller called out, "Can you be home by supper, dear?""Don't worry, Mom! I'll be home by then!" Bonnie called out before pulling out into the street and headed towards the Middleton Mall.

As Kim breathed a sigh of relief in Monique's car, she zipped up the zipper of her jacket to conceal her overalls, hopefully that no one else would see her blue-collar side.

Then……the image of Ron eating nacoes at the new Bueno Nacho Express and freaking out that Monique mentioned last night came to her mind. Kim began to gulp harder than ever before.

Unfortunately for the red-haired cheerleader, it was going to be a long day at the mall.


	7. Banana Card

Chapter 7 - Banana Card

As Kim and Monique continued their journey to the Middleton Mall for the sale bonanza, Kim was continuing to grind her teeth nervously about this. Even though she knows that Monique can keep a secret, she still had fears of wearing her overalls out in public, especially what had happened to Ron last night.

"Monique, I just don't want to see my popularity fade away if I do wear this to school!" Kim complained, tugging at her right overalls strap concealed by her jacket.

"Kim, remember what I've taught you at CB a few weeks ago: It's not on the outside, but on the inside that counts! You should know that!" Monique said in offering up her advice.

Then she turned to another important subject, "Beside you still have your CB card, right?"Kim surprisingly gave a grin, took out her wallet from her handbag and flashed the Golden Rewards Club Banana Card, her only hope of buying new clothes and out of this overalls sitch. "Of course, Mon, I never leave home without it!" "Sweet!" Monique squealed with excitement, "Girl, you could buy yourself some new clothes and you could get out of this overalls prob for the week!""Aww….Mon, you're the best friend ever, well….uhh….next to Ron, of course!" Kim smiled but began to stutter as a reminder of her primary friend.

"You're always welcome, Kim! Besides, you have the expert of fashion on your side!" Monique said in giving confidence to Kim, still with her hands on the wheel.

They finally reached the mall's parking lot and chose a parking spot somewhere in the middle. Kim took a deep breath

They knew the first store to strike at within the 140-store mall: Club Banana, the place for her to buy some new pants.

"Oh great!" Kim slapped her hand on her face.

Monique exasperated, "What is now, Kim?"Kim blushed again and groaned, "CB is also where they have the Blue Star overalls! Since I am obsessed with overalls, I don't know how to handle the temptation before!""You gotta fight it, Kim! There are plenty of clothes besides overalls!" Monique reassured her.

Yet, even with those words from her fashionista friend, Kim could face up against overalls temptation in front of people for the first time.

They walked into the mall, hopeful that Kim's CB card could set her free.

Ann and the Tweebs, meanwhile, reached the other side of the mall and found a parking place. She was the first to get out of the car to carry her purse, with her baggy overalls still undone, the straps clinking wildly behind her, and still miraculously fitting her on the waist. However, the overalls began to sag off a little bit and the back pockets were now on her thighs and the bib was slightly lower .

She sighed and pulled her overalls/pants back up but didn't reattach the straps due to the fact that they would come off anyway.

"Okay, boys, time to come out!" Ann said in opening up the car door to let the Tweebs come out.

"Ahhh, yes……." Jim began to breath in the air.

"……..a perfect day to buy games!" Tim excitedly finished up his brother's sentence.

"Now remember, boys, no M-rated games!" Ann warned with her famous wagging of the finger.

"We know, we're only 12!" both brothers replied with a smiles on their face.

Believing that they would keep their promise, Ann nodded her head as the three began to walk to the entrance of the mall.

As she walked into the front entrance, the overalls were sagging again and the back pockets resumed their place on Ann's back thighs. Ann groaned and pulled her overalls back up slightly, straps clinking.

I wish if I could buckle them up but the buttons are just a bit too small and the buckles would slide on through! She thought to herself.

Still, her overalls continued to sag and the back pockets were reluctant to leave their position from her upper thighs, and continued to have a baggy appearance and appearance to nearly fall off, despite her overalls-fit body.

The three then came upon a wooden bench. Needing somewhere to rest up, Ann sat down next to her hand bag as the metal of her overalls straps touched the wooden part of the chair. Her overalls bib now rested on her lap as she tugged the article of clothing up.

She unzipped her handbag and gave $40 each to the Tweebs.

"Now can you meet up here at around 6:00? I'm gonna have to return to the house to cook the fried chicken when your father comes home!" Ann asked the request to the twins.

"Okay, Mom!" the Tweebs responded before heading off to the video game store.

With their mother out of sight, the Tweebs snickered and laughed with joy. Their plan of humiliating Kim was going so well.

"So after we buy the game, we're going to put Phase 2 of our plan into action!" Jim sneered with an evil smile.

"Yep, it's going to be soo explosive once we get back to the house!" Tim added with exhilaration, as if the boys were enjoying the game of seeing their sister angry.

"And we have the chemicals to do it!" Jim finished up their evil plan. Though it wasn't bent on world domination, they would make their sister's life even more miserable than before.

_Meanwhile, Bonnie, in her white convertible and wearing another one of her finely pressed clean blue dresses, found a parking spot in the mall: the very front row.

The Queen of Middleton High smirked as she got out her digital camera from the front seat, ready to take pictures of her humiliated rival cheerleader to win the competish on Wednesday. She already had one piece of the puzzle complete, and all she needed to do was to snap a couple of photos to prove Kim's hillbilly side to the entire class.

"Mmm….I know K would be here because she would never miss out on a CB sale." the Queen smirked as she looked at her digital camera "I'll make sure that this trip today would be a humiliating one for the wannabe!" She walked into the mall, confident that she'll have the pictures in hand.

_As Kim and Monique walked into Club Banana, she took in a deep breath. Her curse of wearing overalls could end, thanks to the CB Gold Rewards card that she still had. Of course, she looked stylish in her Blue Star overalls, but she cannot go without wearing a variety of clothes from CB.

"This is it, Mon! This is the place where I'm gonna buy my capri pants there and, maybe a few shirts." Kim proudly declared, holding the card in hand in triumph.

"Whoa….slow down there, girl!" Monique urgently replied, trying to calm her down. "you so need to get a hold of yourself. You're letting it go to your head!""Don't let it be the drama, Monique!" Kim calmly said, "I can get out this overalls sitch faster than…….""Jinx, you owe me a soda!" the both of them said the message when they first became friends.

"So let's buy the clothes I so need!" Kim exclaimed with a seize-the-day mentality.

Once the two went inside, they began their search for any clothes worthy of them to wean Kim out of overalls.

However, they did not count into the fact that Bonnie also entered into the store, with the small digital camera concealed into the handbag.

And another fate also befell on Kim, for a familiar article of clothing tempted her.

While searching for one of her favorite capris, Kim then came upon a sign where all the Blue Star overalls were at: 50% OFF! $25

Meanwhile, Monique was at the other end of the store, failing to notice her friend falling victim to her could not resist such a deal!

"Must………get………overalls……." Kim said at a fast pace, dashing up to the overalls area, and felt the soft designer denim on her face. "I should so buy at least three pairs of them!"She was so enamored with the overalls that she not only neglected the other clothes that she was going to by, which were a couple of capri pants and green shirts, but also of the fact that the Queen moved behind one of the shelves and snapped a quick photo of her, minus the flash. Kim closed her eyes and embraced the denim of the overalls warmly, even though that she was 10 feet from her rival taking a photo of just like that, Bonnie went out of the store slowly walking with a sexy smirk on her face, ever triumphant that Kim's secret of being a hillbilly was true after all, without any notice from either Kim or Monique.

Kim, in the meantime, put around three pairs of the Blue Star overalls, which were her size, into the bag.

When the two fashionistas came up to the register, all the merchandise they had were in the bags.

First, the cashier rang up Monique's merchandise and effortlessly rang it all up. Monique easily paid for the clothing items with her own CB Gold Card.

"And thank you, Monique!" the female cashier smiled.

"You're sooo welcome!" Monique replied with a blush. Then she turned to Kim, "Kim, you're so going to be free, I don't know……………."Then she heard, to her horror, the cashier saying "Blue Star Overalls" three times.

"Kim, what happened to you! I thought you could overcome this!" Monique exasperated in sheer disbelief.

"Uhhhh……………" Kim nervously chuckled as she gave the cashier her own CB Gold Card. She tried to slide the card through the card reader around 11 times. And all 11 times, it said "DENIED!"

The cashier said the bad news to her, "Sorry, Kim, but according to the card reader it says that your card expired three days ago, you've used up all the credit in there, and due to the over use of your card, you owe the store about……$800." The cashier then retracted the merchandise from Kim.

"Oh no………." the red-haired cheerleader realized now blushing beet red in her cheeks, "Humiliation Nation is so going to await me!"And to make matters worse, she felt a vibrating in her cell phone. It said the following:

Can you meet me at the BN Express in the food court? - Ron Stoppable.

It was just like that this horrible sitch could not end for Kim.


	8. Humiliation Bug

Chapter 8 - Humiliation Bug

"Ohhh man!" Kim exclaimed in rubbing her head with sheer frustration with an equally distraught Monique on her side. She could not believe her only chance of getting out of the overalls sitch ended in utter failure. To prove her point, she had her head hanging quite low, putting both of her hands deep in the side pockets of her overalls.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me that your credit ran out?" Monique asked what had just happened.

"I….I didn't …. I didn't know, Monique." Kim stuttered, walking along in the mall crowd. It was difficult for her with an $800 debt to the store hanging over her head, but now Ron was calling her to the new Bueno Nacho Express in the middle of the food court. She repeated Ann's words over and over again when she always wore overalls in front of Ron's presence.

"Bueno Nacho is ground-zero for this type of humiliation!"

As the duo continued to walk along the mall corridor, Kim had to face against fate as she must traverse to the other side of the building where the food court was.

Her thoughts turned onto an even more dreadful sight, Ron losing his pants in front of 200 people in the food court "Please Mon…I don't want this to be the most humiliating moment in my life?"

"Don't panic, Kim, we'll find another way to prevent you from becoming a part of Humiliation Nation!" Monique confided, still trying to install some morale into Kim, whose overalls sitch was getting worse and worse with every single turn she took.

I hope, Monique thought with worry to see her friend like this.

_Meanwhile, Bonnie continued to smile as she looked at the digital images of Kim rubbing up to and hugging the three Blue Star overalls. She was walking around soo perfectly with her pink handbag.

This confirmed the news that she had been wanting to hear: Kim as a hillbilly and she has the proof to support her cause. The video was the first, and hardest wave of her plan and the photos would be the second.

This is going to be sooo great! She thought to herself, continuing to snicker at the photos, but who should she give them to first.

Hmmm…..I wonder?

She then left the mall and drove off in her white convertible, contemplating on these thoughts.

_Meanwhile, Ann was still sitting on the wooden mall bench, peering down at her still-undone baggy overalls bib. She knew that she had to change into something, but not when her hamper was overflowing with the rest of her jeans and pants.

Hmm….I wonder if there's a restroom nearby so that I could at least try and hook back up both straps…. , Ann wondered and then spotted a miracle that she hoped for. There was a restroom, but it was right near Overalls World, which was a store that sells denim overalls at discount prices, around the same as Smarty-Mart. She then put her handbag on her shoulder and stood up from the bench. The buckles were continuing to clink and the undone bib continued to lower . Her overalls continued to sag.

As she was walking along to the bathrooms, the back pockets of her overalls stayed in place on her thighs. She went quickly into the women's restroom and reattached both the straps of her overalls.

Yet, as she predicted, the overalls buckles were constantly sliding against the buttons, even when they were attached. She sighed as if she could do nothing about it.

The next stop that Ann made to was Overalls World. With the buckles continuing to click as she walked, it would only be a matter of time before the straps would become loose from their buttons again. She entered the small store in the entrance and greeted the customers.

"Hey, Ann!" they all replied for she was a regular here.

Ann smiled and looked on over to a shelf with a pair of overalls on the bottom for about just $20.

Hmm…she thought, this could be perfect for dinner when James comes back.

When she bent down to pick up the overalls, though, the buckles on both of her slid at the same time and came off from the buttons attached to the bib. The bib, once again, fell right in front of her and her undone straps now were dangling behind her back. Her midriff was showing again.

She then came to the dressing room, pulled down the current overalls that she was wearing and tried on the new overalls. "Hope they fit!" Once she hooked up the new pair of overalls and turned around in the mirror, she snapped them back off, and then got her current pair of overalls and pulled them back up, though she didn't hook them up. There was one problem though, she didn't position her body correctly to make sure that her undone overalls stayed up as pants, for fear of them falling down on her.

She bought the new pair of overalls at the counter and walked out, now that she was back to square one in terms of her overalls that she was wearing right now. The Tweebs, meanwhile, walked up to her, game in the bag.

"Sooo…did we make it in time?" Jim asked , not surprised to see his mother in undone overalls.

Ann looked at her watch and read the time "It's now…5:30. Your father is going to be home in 45. So we're going to pick up your sister…..if I can find her." She suddenly felt a vibrating of her cell phone from her hand bag. She took it out and received the message-We're going to Bueno Nacho Express with Ron, Mom! HELPPPPPP!-Kim.

Ann began to briefly walk in a fast pace towards the direction of the food court with the Tweebs, hoping that Kim hasn't suffered more humiliation, then slowed down as not to arouse suspicion that something happen.

This fast-paced movement, slowly but surely, began to take a toll on Ann's undone overalls. They slowly began to barely hold on, showing off the rim of her flannel short pajama shorts with brains on them.

_Kim and Monique gulped as they stepped foot into the food court. At the first table that they saw to the left was Ron and Rufus, gulping down Nacoes from the all-new Bueno Nacho express with the Diablo Sauce.

Ron then noticed Kim, whom still was wearing the long jacket to conceal her overalls, for fear of his Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome.

"Hey, KP!" Ron smiled with a wave of his hand with a Diablo-sauce infused Naco. Rufus waved back too with his little paw.

Kim didn't know what to do! All she could do was give a weak wave of her hand, "Hi, Ron!" Monique too waved her hand weakly as the two friends sat down at the table.

"So, KP, do you forgive me for what I did last night with the…..you know…" Ron asked for forgiveness of his transgressions of acting like a complete ass of himself last night.

"Sure, Ron!" Kim gave a much stronger, and confident, smile than she had when the $800 fee of Club Banana dues was slapped onto her. "It's so not the drama!"

"Yeah, Kim!" Monique agreed, knowing to avoid saying the o-word right in front of Ron that could trigger his syndrome.

"Besides," Kim then added in, "we have the competish, Ron, right?"

Ron then took another bite of his Naco, "Yeah, KP, I know. But, uhh…..hasn't Wade called you up for a mission yet?" Rufus looked at the Kimmunicator in her handbag that read: no new calls for

"Nope, Ron." Kim said, shaking her head, "not since DNAmy tried to make the President of the United State into one of the rare Rhinobunny Cuddlebuddy last week."

"That'll teach her a lesson…..now, what are we talking about again, KP?" Ron asked again while Kim continued to give a low growl at his impatience.

Suddenly, a distraction as the Bueno Nacho Express announced an upcoming promo….an all-you-can-eat Naco buffet where the customers would pick the 30 toppings of their choice. The taste of the meat and cheese was drawing him closer and close to the bar when Monique yanked him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ron, when Kim has something important going on, she needs your help!" Monique decreed as she put him back in his seat.

"Sorry, Monique, it's just that the Ron-man needs his daily fill of Nacos," Ron began to stammer as Kim gave him an angry look, indicating that she was losing her patience of two sitches: one of the competition on Wednesday, and the other sitch standing right in front of her, Ron's Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome.

"Ron….my reputation is on the line here!" Kim exclaimed angrily. At the same time though, she must calm down her temper because her attitude could make things worse.

Monique decided to play peacemaker. "Hey, girl, how about if we can take a walk through the neighborhood and talk it over!"

Kim took a deep breath and replied "Sounds like a good idea to me, Mon. And sorry, again, Ron, for nearly losing my temper. I've….I've just been under so much lately that I just want to clear my mind."

Ron sighed, "I understand, KP." Then he got up from his seat. "I gotta go, and I'll see you at school on Monday, KP and Monique!"_

When Kim left the food court after Ron and Monique and headed back towards one of the mall entra, she breathed a sigh of relief that Ron's syndrome wasn't triggered. That was so close, she thought, I could've been easily….

Then she turned her head around and saw her mother and brothers walking down to her path. She was in complete shock to see her mom wearing her overalls in such a manner as though they were to fall off. In fact, they , Mom, please not now! Kim ashamedly exclaimed to herself, I've already been so through enough humiliation as it is at CB, but not this!

"Kimberly, we're going back to the house to cook up dinner for your father!" Ann said as she came up to Kim. By this point, her overalls still barely clung onto her hips, making her look like a gangsta rapper. Ann noticed down and, once again, tried to pulled them up.

"Uhhh….heh..heh…..of course, Mom!" Kim nervously laughed at her mom, trying not to become embarrassed. "I need to, so like, tell you something when we get to the car!"

"Okay, Kimberly," Ann nodded her head, thinking that her overalls problem has been solved.

Then, turning to the Tweebs she still gave an angry look for what they did to her earlier this afternoon. "I am still keeping my eye on you, Tweebs, if you try anything stupid."Jim and Tim, deciding to lie in front of Kim's face, replied "We're perfect angels and we haven't done anything wrong!"Kim gave a low growl as the four walked out of Middleton Mall, narrowly escaping sheer humiliation. But then, Ann's overalls continued to sag even more and expose her pajama shorts. By now, the back of her overalls were around her rear end, still barely hanging on.

Then, they reached the family car. First, the Tweebs got into the back and then Kim and Ann got into the front.

Ann then squirmed around for the perfect driving position. But it came with a price. Her pajama shorts were now 80% exposed, the undone overalls straps were now touching the car floor, and the cold metal of the side buttons were touching her bare skin and were dangerously sagging. She only concentrated on the road in front of her and not on her about-to-be-fallen-off overalls.

As they drove up to the house and the car came to a complete stop, Ann asked the question to her daughter as she unlocked the door, unaware that a bit of humiliation was going to hit her right in the face.

"So what has been troubling you, Kimberly?"

Kim replied with the truth, "I tried to buy some clothes at CB and not only did I get rejected from buying it, but also I've built up an $800 debt at Club Banana. It's one of the main ishes that I'm dealing with right now and…" She was about to continue her speech when Ann exited the vehicle, grabbed her purse, and was about to step out onto the driveway. "And uh, Mom? I think you should so pull up your overalls because they're about to….."

It was too late.

Ann's overalls fell to her ankles as the buckles clinked on the concrete pavement and the bib falling to the ground, showing off her pajama shorts.

"…..fall off" Kim did a facepalm to express her embarrassment. Her cheeks were now beet red! The Tweebs, from the back of the car, chortled at this sight.

"Oh my God!"

Ann's cheeks were blushing red quite severely as she peered down at her ruined overalls.

It was like the humiliation bug curse was going to haunt the Possibles for a long time to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Dangerous Candy

Ann was blushing in sheer shame at the now-fallen down overalls. It was like that she shot herself in the foot with a trusty revolver for not adjusting her overalls correctly.

"This is so the worst humiliating moment of my life!" she lamented, while treading through the grass with her overalls now dragging along in the ground. She pulled them all the way back up and, for the third time today, buckle them both and, this time, she used her hands to tighten up the overall clasps.

Kim exited the vehicle and said, "I so do hope those overalls hold up, Mom!" She looked down at her heavy coat which concealed her own overalls as well.

"I know, Kimberly, but it has been tough all day long, and your father is going to be home any minute now! And I don't want to look like I've been to a slumber party that went wrong!" Ann explained what would happen if James were to come home and see her like this.

The Tweebs then exited the vehicle, snickering along as they came up the front door.

"Kim won't know what'll hit her!" Jim exclaimed in reaching the door, waiting for their mom to correctly adjust her overalls and unlock the door.

"Yeah, it'll be the best!" Tim added in as well.

The red-haired cheerleader overheard their conversation and scratched her chin, "Mom, have you been keeping an eye on the Tweebs?"

"Oh, you mean the boys?" Ann laughed, "Don't worry, Kimberly, they behaved very well at the mall!"

"Well, Mom," Kim sighed, looking at her annoying brothers "I think they are so up to something! From the looks of their faces, they are going to plan something big!"

Ann nodded her head, "If the boys do something stupid next time, their inventions will be taken away from them….permanently!"

"Yeah!" Kim agreed, hopeful that she won't be bothered anymore by the Tweebs snooping around in her room all the time. "Besides, I've agreed that Monique should help me strategize about my overalls sitch when we take a walk after dinner!"

"Good, Kimberly!" Ann smiled with a wink of her eye, taking the house keys out of her purse, "Maybe the bad experiences at the mall will go away for you!"

"I hope so, Mom! I so don't want go to school tomorrow with anything of my overalls evidence hanging over me!" Kim shuddered at the experience of everyone laughing at her in overalls or, in a worse case sitch, something bad happens to her overalls while she's at school.

"I understand that, Kimberly!" Ann exclaimed as she jiggled the keys to open the door. The Tweebs were the ones who charged in first and went into their room. Kim went up to her room, still contemplating on the wild and crazy events that took place a few hours ago.

_Then, Ann got out the chicken, the frying mix and batter, and the frying pot used to cook the chicken. Once she made the preparations to the food, she looked down at her overalls.

Mmmm…I need to change before James gets here!, Ann thought to herself, grabbing the bag that contained her new pair of overalls. She went into the hall bathroom where she changed into the new overalls and put the old ones into the hamper. When she eventually came out to the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't gonna have any more wardrobe malfunctions. She tugged on the straps of her overalls to make sure that they weren't gonna fall off.

"Yep!" the doctor said with a wink of her eye "Still got it!" And then she heard the kitchen door open and gave out a smile.

It was none other than James Possible himself, smiling as he held his briefcase as he opened up that door!

_"Hey, sweetie!" James smiled as he happily kissed his wife on the lips.

"Hey, honey!" Ann happily said as she fried up the chicken fillets in the pot. She was glad that she got the kiss from her hubby. "How was your day?""Tough as usual, Ann!" James sighed as he put his briefcase on top of the counter. "We're trying to begin on a new project titled Operation Atlantis over at the space center!""Sounds like it's top secret, huh?" Ann guessed with a shrug of her shoulders. She wondered why James was not addressing the clothing issues that are affecting the Possible family like a plague.

"It is, honey! We're not supposed to talk about anything else beyond just the name of the project!" James whispered to his wife in the ear.

Ann silently shrugged, "I guess that answers my question."

Then she took a loud gulp, and stopping the frying of the chicken momentarily, began to tell her husband about her day.

"Uhh….James?" Ann began to explain as James began to pick up the Sunday paper, "have you noticed what I'm wearing today?"

James turned around his head and tilted it up and down, and noticed his wife's clothing. "So, you're wearing overalls, Ann." he shrugged it off as if it was not important but then took a very close look at Ann's emotional look on her face.

The smile that she wielded faded away and that meant a look of worry.

"What seems to be the problem, Ann?" James asked with a look of concern as he walked up to his wife.

"We have a clothing problem, James! Since all my pants are mostly in the dirty clothes, the only clean clothes that I have are my pairs of overalls that I've been wearing the past couple of days, and. ….. Uhhh…. I think it's Kimberly that I'm concerned about even more! I told her yesterday to take her problems one step at a time, but today, it just seems we've taken two steps back!"

"Kimmie-cub?" James became more puzzled and perplexed at this interesting situation storming around his daughter. "Where is she right now?"

"In her room." Ann said, pointing up. She then resumed cooking the fried chicken, finishing up the herbs while James was going upstairs to investigate what was going on with Kim.

Kim, meanwhile, sighed as she stared down at her Blue Star overalls, and then at a photo of her and Ron. _I'd better hope Ron controls his Cotton-eye Joe Syndrome all week long starting tomorrow morning. If I do wear my overalls out in front of the school he is so more than bound to play an imaginary banjo and totally humiliate me! The only other option I have is to wear my shirt over my overalls and cover it up with a jacket. Sure, the buckles may be a little cold for my skin, but that's a small price to pay to avoid being the mayor of Humiliation Nation!_

She contemplated on this thought when she heard a knock on the stairs leading up to her room. It was her dad.

"Hello, Kimmie-cub!" James smiled and turned and saw his daughter thinking. "What's the problem? Is it about boys?"

Kim turned and saw the familiar face of her father. "Hey, Daddy. Nah, my sitch is so gonna be a lot worse than finding a boy. You see what I'm wearing?" She then first point at her overalls and then pointed to her overflowing hamper of CB jeans.

"So you're wearing overalls, Kimmie-cub. You've been wearing them since you were in pre-K and you have a very deep love of them. Why the concern now?" James asked.

Kim had no other choice but to let it all out "Dad, let's face the facts. I'm gonna have to wear nothing BUT overalls, in front of everyone, for an entire week! Not only that, but I also owe $800 to CB and I have Ron doing his Cotton-Eye Joe thing every time I wear 'em! Can you please help me out?"

James sighed and encroached on the bed, "Kimmie-cub, I understand what Ronald is going through with his Cotton-Eye Joe Syndrome, but you're gonna have to face facts. Ronald is going to bring out that horrible rendition of that song and you should not let your problems become, you know, too attached to his problems."

"I so understand, Daddy, but I've got a cheer competition against Bonnie on Wednesday and a Friday football game and a State Cheer Competition on Saturday. You know how I am with both fighting against Drakken and them and being popular at school. In this sitch, everything is thrown off balance and I just don't know how to deal with it!"

"Well," James tried to cook up a solution, also unaware of the laundry problems "why don't you just simply wash your pants, Kimmie-cub?"

"That's the problem, Dad! The washer and dryer have been acting up lately and it's gonna cost a lot of money to repair them! So I'm stuck with what I have!" Kim groaned as she laid on her bed.

James again gave a deep sigh and gave this one last bit of advice, hoping it would defend her for the week, "Kimmie-cub, you are my best daughter, and I love you no matter what, but do not let this problem eat away at you. And as for the $800 debt you owe to CB, I think you're gonna pay it off by working there as your job."

All Kim can do is smile at her father, hopeful that the wages that she earns from her Club Banana clerk position could pay off the debt. Then she heard the word "DINNER" from her mom and she immediately went downstairs for that delicious smell of fried chicken.

It was a relatively peaceful dinner Once they were done with the eating of the fried chicken and Ann was preparing to clean up the plates, the Tweebs went upstairs to figure out the next phase of their diabolical plans to humiliate their poor sister even further. They already have sent the video of their trip Hillbilly Hills Alabama to Bonnie for one wave of Kim's humiliation, but they needed something worse, something far more devious to cripple her situation even was on their main computer in their bedroom, finding something on the internet.

"Aha!" Jim exclaimed as he found something on the website belonging to Smarty-Mart. "Here's something that can help us out!"Tim looked over his brother's shoulder and, lo and behold, there was a candy bar with a black wrapper on it with a white skull, indicating that it was something so shocking and dangerous, something right up their alley.

"According to this candy," Jim began to explain as he pointed on his monitor screen, "this candy has the amount of caffeine that is contained in two energy drinks, three times the amount of sugar than a regular candy bar and plus….get this….. If anyone eats the candy, they become hyper for the next four hours! Sold at the Middleton Smarty-mart!"

"Coolio!" Tim gasped in extreme awe at the candy bar. It also had a warning label on it, similar to parental advisory stickers on Cds, that this candy is not to be consumed under the age of 10.

Jim looked at the advisory warning on the candy too and shrugged it off, "We're old enough to eat the candy!" Then he turned to his brother and looked at the garden toolshed, which happened to contain the Possible's lawnmower, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tim rubbed his hands with glee, "Yes, but of course, first thing's first."_

Ann, meanwhile, was in the master bedroom, calling up Mrs. Smith, Monique's mom. She still had both her overalls straps up unlike the ones she wore earlier today, but also looked down that they too had belt loops. She planned to go to Smarty-mart to shop for a few items for tomorrow because the Possibles were running a little low on food.

"So when do you think Monique is gonna be at the house?" Ann asked through the receiving end of the line.

Mrs. Smith replied, "Hmm….around 20 minutes!"

"Okay, I'll tell Kimberly that Monique is coming." Ann smiled before she hung up the phone.

She then got out her handbag, exited the room and went upstairs, knocking on the door leading to Kim's room.

Kim, meanwhile, was reading a Club Banana magazine. Her right overalls strap was about to slide off her shoulder. When she heard her mom knock on the door, she stood up.

"Coming!" she cried as she pulled back up her overalls strap. Kim opened up the door and it was her mom.

"Hey, Mom, where are you going?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Smarty-Mart, Kimberly, I'm gonna pick up some stuff. Monique's gonna be here in about 20 minutes. You're gonna get ready?"

"I'm just simply gonna wash my hair but that's all, Mom." Kim replied with a confident look.

"Okay, but when you go with Monique, make sure to take a jacket!" Ann called back as she headed downstairs.

"Okay, Mom!" She called out. Kim then began to go to the downstairs guest bathroom to wash her hair, still wearing her overalls.

_Then, as she exited downstairs, the twins appeared before Ann, hoping to set their plan of dooming Kim in motion without their mom even noticing a thing.

"Hey, Mom," Tim asked first, "can you take us to Smarty-Mart?""Yeah, we've been doing very good!" Jim smiled.

Ann looked at the two cautiously, "Well, you two did set the table, soooo….." She scratched her chin. "Yea, you can come with me to Smarty Mart!"

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Tim added with a high five to his brother.

"Hoosha!" Jim finalized it with the connected high five.

Ann then went downstairs with the twins. James was waiting below. "I'm taking the twins on over to Smarty-Mart, honey. I'll be back in an hour!" Ann smiled as she walked out the door with the twins. "And Monique is gonna be here in a few minutes!"

"Okay, sweetie! I'll keep an eye out on the window for Monique!" James smiled in reading whatever section of the Sunday paper that he didn't read.

The next thing that he heard was the engine turning over on the family van, and Ann and the Tweebs left for Smarty Mart

And the wheels in motion just keep on turning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Whammying

Kim was in the downstairs bathroom as she turned on the water of the tub. She was now wearing a white t-shirt, so that the regular shirt that she wore couldn't get wet by the bathtub water.

Also, she unbuckled both straps of her overalls so that the bib won't get wet, either. The metal hooks of the overalls then went clinking onto the tile floor. Yet, these Blue Star overalls didn't have any belt loops so she had to tug them up a little as she dunked her hair into the tub water below.

_I gotta keep my composure up! I don't want Bonnie or Ron to humiliate me all this week! And if I get called on a mission?_

She began to gasp while scrubbing her hair!

_That would so totally be even worse! Drakken, Shego, Duff, and every villain would be laughing at me …. Unless…..I still have my mission clothes! It could so help me save face on my saving-the-world side, but wouldn't help much on the school side! Oh what to do? What to do ! What to do ?_

As she closed her eyes in order to wash her hair, she heard a sudden knock on their door and stood frozen in fear.

_Meanwhile, Ann drove up to the Smarty-mart parking lot with the Tweebs in the back. She also made a list and put it in the left pocket of her overalls. She got out the car and, as she did so, took out the small list from her pocket.

"Let's see," the doctor said as she analyzed the list, "bread, juice, cereal, and milk. It'll only be a 20-minute trip and I'm back at the house. It'll be no problem at all!"

She then put the list back in her overalls pocket, grabbed a nearby shopping cart, and began to shop for the necessary items and then turned to the Tweebs, "Now where will you two be at?" she then asked.

Jim, expert at manipulating, slyly replied, "We'll both be in electronics and the TVs, aisle 71!" Ann, failing to notice the deception in both their eyes, smiled, "Okay, but meet back at the cart area in 20 minutes!"

"Okay!" the two replied as they seemingly headed off to the electronics.

Tim and Jim looked at each other with an evil-like grin on both their faces. They knew that the Black Skull candy would be the appropriate tool to extend Kim's humiliation even more.

"Ready to execute our next phase of the plan?" Tim evily asked his brother with a wink of mischief in his eye.

"Yeah! Sis won't know what hit her!" Jim agreed as they began to search the massive store for the packets of dangerous candy.

_Back at the house, Kim stood still in aghast at the knock on the downstairs bathroom door.

"Kimmie-cub! Monqiue is here and she's ready to take a walk!" the voice called from behind the door. Kim sighed briefly because it was only her dad.

"I'll so be out in a few, Daddy." Kim called back through the door. She was clutching her unbuckled overalls with her hand.

"Ummm…I think she just told me that you need to walk with her right now." James replied nervously. He looked at Monique and studied her facial expression and obviously could tell that she needed to talk with Kim immediately.

"Uhh….okay, Dad!" Kim stammered, "I'm so coming out right now!" She tied up her shoes, tried to rebuckle up her overalls as fast as she could and put on her jacket. _

"Hey, uhh, Mon!" Kim gave a smile to her friend as she exited the bathroom. "Uh huh, girl!" Monique nodded her head. She was wearing her usual red dress with a coat on and black boots "I've come up with a backup plan for your fashionista problems!"

"I so wanna hear it, Mon!" Kim grinned as she waved goodbye to her dad. "Daddy, I'll be out with Mon for a couple of hours!"

"Okay, Kimmie-cub, I'll see you at 10:00!" James smiled back as Kim closed the front door of the house right behind her.

The two were now walking on the sidewalk as they passed by houses. They also looked up to the cloudy and threatening-to-storm type of skies, and there was a cold wind blowing against them."So, Mon, anything new on my sitch?" Kim asked for any hope, any light at the end of the tunnel of this humiliating nightmare.

"Kim, I talked with most of the other girls and they don't have any problem with you wearing overalls!" Monique confidently reported, "Some of the other cheerleaders don't see anything wrong with you, girl!"

"Aww…thanks, Mon! At least I so don't have to go through being mocked!" Kim smiled. "But what about Ron?"

"I've called up Ron and he told me that he's gonna attend therapy for 2 hours each day after school this week." Monique explained about what happened because she called up Ron earlier in the day.

Kim gasped, "Oh, no, Mon! Please don't tell me…"

"Don't worry, girl! I didn't say the o-word at Ron. I just wanna tell him to get therapy or something to control his, y'know, obsession!"

"Good, Mon! It's so good for him to get this therapy so that he can get over that obsession!" Kim smiled on this good news of her friend and partner as the two continued to walk down the sidewalk.

_Both Tim and Jim looked at the sign of the direction pointing toward the Black Skull candy and continued to walk in the dreaded direction.

"You think it's in Aisle 80, y'know the candy aisle that's right next to the kitchen sinks?" Jim asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"From what I've seen on the TV advertisement, the candy should be right …" And then the both of them saw the direction sign pointing to the left in Aisle 80! "….there!"

Both of the Tweebs shouted as they headed towards Aisle 80 where the candy was. They rushed there as fast as they could and there was an entire section, around 5 rows high, dedicated to the Black Skull candy.

"There it is, bro! This is the type of candy that'll totally bring down sis!" Jim smiled with evil in his eye as he walked up to the candy. He got one of the bags of candy and….it was true to its word.

The gummy candy had about 109 grams of sugar and around 750 calories, according to its nutrition facts. It also had a warning label attached to it saying: "Not suitable for children under 10."

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" Jim began.

"Hoo-sha! Let's get at least three bags and buy them!" Tim smirked as he got a bag of the volatile candy for himself

"Yeah! Sis is gonna be so dead!" Jim evily grinned as he grabbed two bags of the candy.

"So now what's next?" Tim then questioned his twin brother's planning once they exited the candy aisle.

"Let's see," Jim analyzed his watch and realized they have just 10 minutes left. "Let's just buy the candy and hide it in our pants pocket so that Mom won't notice."

"Okay, bro!" Tim agreed with a nod of his head. The two then headed to the checkout aisle to buy the volatile candy and they found the smallest checkout line they could find.

The Tweebs then approached the Smarty-mart cashier. The cashier leaned down forwards, looking at the twins.

"And how may I help you two today?" the cashier asked them.

Both Tim and Jim smiled and took out the three bags of Black Skull candy from their pants pockets and showed them to the cashier.

The lady cashier looked at the candy bags and then at the twins. "Are you two over the age of 10, because the label clearly says that children under 10 shouldn't eat this. Said it may cause extreme hyperactivity for four hours."

"We've invented a lot of stuff before, so we are clearly over the age of ten! We're eleven!" Tim proudly showed his case of why they should have the bags of candy.

"I've had a son who was the age of eleven, looked just like y'all. He did some silly things but I guess, as an old saying goes: 'Boys will be boys!' You're only young for a little while and then you grow up into a man." the cashier reminisced as she rang up all three bags of the candy. "And that'll be $4.55.

Jim gave her a five and got 45 cents in return.

The cashier put all three of the candy bags in a Smarty-mart plastic bag and gave them the jingle, "Thank you, loyal customers, for shopping at Smarty-mart: where smart shoppers shop smart!"

All the Tweebs could do was to give an evil smile as they stared at the bag., knowing that the first phase of their plan went off without a hitch as they walked to the cart area.

But then Tim thought of another obstacle that stood in their path of success. "Wait, what about Mom?"

Looking at his watch, Jim exclaimed while holding the bag. "We only have two minutes left! Quick! Find a trash can and hide the candy in our pockets!"

"Good idea!" Tim exclaimed and, lo and behold, a trash can was in their sight! He took out the bags of candy and threw away the plastic bag in the garbage. He gave Jim one of the bags.

Tim put both of his bags in his pants pocket and so did Jim. Their pants pockets were deep enough to conceal the candy.

"And there we go!" Tim smiled as their little problem was quickly solved.

"And that's all!" Ann smiled as she paid for the necessary items with her credit card. The cashier rang up the credit card and everything was paid for. She put the card back into her purse and pushed the cart along to the cart area, where the twins were waiting for her, on the surface smiling, but deep inside full of mischievous thoughts and ideas.

"Hey, Mom! We're ready to go!" Jim exclaimed with a smile along with Tim. "And we've been good and didn't cause any damage."

Ann smiled at the twins, "Because you have been good this evening at the store, I've decided to treat you two to ice cream when we get back to the house!"

"Hoo-sha! I'm gonna have sprinkles on mine!" Jim smiled excitedly over the idea of having ice cream.

"Mine definitely gonna have syrup!" Tim exclaimed as the three walked out of the store and headed towards the family car

Once they got the family car, they loaded the stuff in. But, then they heard booms of thunder overhead. "Uh-oh! I think we'd better leave fast!" Jim exclaimed.

"Duh! Ya think?" Tim slapped his hand on his forehead as the two buckled up in the back seat.

Ann drove out the parking lot and headed for home.

_When the Tweebs and Ann finally made it to the house in the midst of the thunderstorm, both Jim and Tim came rushing upstairs.

James was the first to greet his wife home and held one of the grocery bags for her, "Hey, honey. I'll help you with those! The boys are excited for ice cream?"

Ann giggled with this light burden off of her, "Definitely and thanks, sweetie!"

Then she thought of an idea, looking down at her overalls once more. "Hmm…maybe while the twins are occupied with the ice cream, maybe we can watch an R-rated movie in the living room and we can, you know, spend quality time with each other."

James liked the idea, grinning and nodding his head "I like the way you think, Ann!"

"I know you would, honey!" Ann smiled and then proceeded upstairs to the master bedroom to get two things: .

Once upstairs, she looked down at the belt loops of her new overalls. "Hmm….where to find a belt?" She spotted a belt on the bed. "Gotcha!"

She threaded the belt through the loops of her overalls and then did the next thing. She pulled down the left strap of her overalls followed by the right strap but still have the overalls connected to the sides, a similar fashion to what she wore yesterday. She then tucked in her shirt to the overalls-pants.

Once this happened, she looked around for a throw blanket big enough for two people and spotted it also. She picked up the blanket and headed downstairs, where James was waiting for her.

Ann wrapped the blanket around her and walked down.

"So, ready to pop in the movie, honey?" James asked before noticing that the overalls straps that were on his wife's shoulders were not there. "Umm….what happened to your overalls?""Yeah…and oh that? I just simply threw on a belt and wore the straps of my overalls down, see?" Ann answered as she unwrapped the blanket momentarily so that James could see that her bib was down and the overalls straps connected on the sides.

"Oh, okay, honey!" James smiled while popping in the DVD into the player. Ann smiled as she laid down on the couch with her husband to watch the R-rated movie with the blanket keeping them warm in the midst of the pouring rain outside and a few rumbles of thunder.

In their room, the Tweebs then revealed a bit more about their dastardly plan. They took out the bags of Black Skull candy that Ann never even noticed.

"So what happens once we eat the candy?" Jim asked with wonder what the candy could do.

"First, once we eat the candy, bro, we'll go up to sis's room and grab some of her clothes, but not the overalls though. And then we'll lay them out in the front yard." Tim said in laying out the plans.

Yet, there was an obstacle right in front of them, just a mere five feet away from them right outside the window. "But what about the storm?"

Jim posed this question to his sibling. "Don't worry about the storm. All we have to concentrate on is ruining up Kim's clothes for life!"

Tim laughed while a rumble of thunder boomed outside their window.

"Yeah!" Jim evily laughed, rubbing his hands together.

_While walking, Kim and Monique switched the topic from talking about her developing fashion overalls sitch to any plans they had for the rest of the night.

"Maybe we can totally go to my house, girl. I've got the latest wrestling vids of Pain King v. Steel Toe!" Monique laughed as she walked alongside her best friend.

"Umm…I think I can totally view them later, Mon. But stopping by your house is so not a bad idea." Kim smiled, thinking that things are looking up for her.

Monique laughed and agreed with a nod of her head. "That's not a bad-"

Then she noticed something that was definitely not right. Her attention turned from Kim's face to below where the side buttons of the redhead's overalls were starting to show from her jacket. In fact, she was seeing two side buttons of the overalls and the overalls bib with the two normal connecting buttons right in front of her. What shocked Monqiue even more was that the straps that would normally connect and hold up the overalls bib were not connected together. The bib of Kim's overalls was officially down and she was not even noticing it. She was only looking ahead in front of herself. The overalls were starting to drag lower and lower and continued its baggy sagging, holding only barely by her jacket.

"Uhh…Kim? Did you…ummm…. Uhh…." Monique stuttered but was unable to come up with the words to complete the sentence. She was seeing one of the worst moments of Kim's life unfolding before her eyes.

"What, Monqiue?" Kim was confused to what Monique was saying.

"Uhh…did you pull up the-" Monique finally came up with the words before seeing the back part of Kim's overalls fall off and hearing a familiar clinking of metal and the sight of denim straps started to drag on the sidewalk.

Too late.

It was then that Kim finally stopped walking, looked down, and gasped. Her overalls fell down to her ankles and were bunched up. She opened her mouth in utter horror as she looked at the front part and then at the undone straps in the back.

And then she looked down at the pink Cuddlebuddy Panderoo pajama shorts.

"Oh my GOD! My overalls!" Kim exclaimed with a scream that would awaken the dead. "This is so completely the drama!"

The two stopped at a nearby house with a named mailbox that was familiar to them."Oh, come on, Kim, you're over-re…." Monique tried the consoling method of Kim's utter humiliation before looking up at the mailbox of that house that was right in front of them.

It read: ROCKWALLER!"Oh, please, no!" Kim complained as she stared in sheer shock at the mailbox, "Getting humiliated with my overalls down is so one thing, but in front of Bonnie's house?….I'm so doomed!" 

_Please don't jinx us…..please don't jinx us_, Monique whispered to herself.

Kim, who still was unable to comprehend with the full shock and horror of her overalls completely unhooked and worn around her ankles right in front of her rival's house, groaned loudly, "Can't things get any worse?" The rolls of thunder boomed as rain started to pour down in buckets.

_You just jinxed us…. _Monique sighed to herself.

"It just got worse!" Kim said in giving a groan of disbelief.

The wet red hair of Kim was down as the rain came in harder. The rain also began to make her denim overalls very wet, too. Everything that she hoped for to get out of this overalls sitch once again collapsed in on her.

She pulled her now-wet overalls up as best as she could "I don't know how this totally happened, Mon! I so thought I've attached the straps together!" Kim ashamedly said in holding both the overalls bib in her left hand and the straps on the right.

"Maybe you didn't connect them correctly," Monique said in maybe figuring out the root cause of why Kim is suffering from a case of extreme bad luck.

Kim let go of the straps from her right hand for a moment and scratched her chin to think on what happened.

"I so remember trying to hook them back up, Mon, when you came to my house. I was so in a hurry that…oh man! I must've not connected them all the way up!" Kim exclaimed as she buried both her hands in her face, blushing completely red on her cheeks. In the process of doing so, her undone overalls fell a second time to the ground, her overall buckles touching the wet concrete. Once again her pink pajama shorts were shamed that this sitch struck her a second time, an embarrassed Kim finally managed to pull up her overalls, unzip her jacket, and hook up both the straps to the buttons, despite the fact that the completely wet denim cloth now clung to her skin.

Kim ashamedly thought as the rain continued to pour, _Only thing that would be worse with Ron with his Cotton-Eye Joe dance! My reputation is so gonna be on the line now! Better hope Bonnie's not watching this!_

Five minutes before the two walked by her house, the Sexiest Cheerleader of Bonnie was keeping a very close eye in her neighborhood for any further evidence of Kim wearing overalls and on why the redhead should not be cheer captain for the remainder of next year. She already has the video of Kim at the Hillbilly Hills amusement park and the photos taken in the Middleton Mall at CB earlier today with her hugging the Blue Star overalls. Yet, the Queen needed something more embarrassing, something more damaging to poor Kim.

She was wearing her pajamas, getting ready for another boring school day tomorrow morning but she was also armed with her digital camera to capture the right moment of whatever downfall Kim was going to bring.

Mrs. Rockwaller, whom was in her nightgown, yawned, "Bon-bon, it's almost time for bed. You got school in the morning!"

"Okay, Mom! I'll be right up!" Bonnie replied and sighed as she continued to peer through the windows "and can you please stop calling me Bon-bon?"

"Mmm…okay, night, sweetie!" Mrs. Rockwaller smiled as she kissed her very lovely daughter and proceeded upstairs.

She stared out into the stormy skies, hoping for any sign of her rival to appear. Then her lovely teal eyes caught a familiar sight!

"It's the wannabe with Mon! Mmm….maybe my night won't be so bad after all!" the Queen whispered with a smirk as she turned off the flash to her digital camera to hide her evidence.

She then used the zoom function on her camera but then took notice of one of the side buttons of Kim's overalls showing.

_Mmm…K's in overalls alright since I do see the side but… _

Then the brunette cheerleader also saw the undone bib of the Blue Star overalls and another one of the side buttons. It caught her eye with extreme interest.

"Whoa! I didn't see this before!" she excitedly as she held out her digital camera, ready to take the necessary photos when the time was right.

Once Monique tried to warn Kim that her overalls were falling down right in front of the Rockwaller mailbox, it was too late for poor Kim!

Bonnie saw the undone straps of Kim's overalls as they, and the bib of her overalls, fell to the ground and the crime-fighting cheerleader screamed as loud as she could over her misery.

All the Sexiest Cheerleader of Middleton High could say with two words with that million dollar sign smirk of hers.

"Gotcha, wannabe!" The Queen began to snap as many photos as she could while Kim's overalls were on the ground, exposing her pink Cuddlebuddy pajama shorts.

_K, you so totally have no fashion sense! Panderoo pajama shorts are so totally three years ago!_

She continued to snap away the photos like a happy photographer, but briefly groaned when Kim tried to hold up both the straps and the overalls bib with both of her hands.

_Aww man, and it was gonna be even worse for the wannabe!_

Then, once Kim buried both her hands in her face, the overalls fell down for a second time!

_Oh my! Could K be so much more of a loser like Stoppable!_

The Queen, with a light-hearted snickering laugh, excitedly snapped around 10 photos of this moment of Kim having her overalls down for the second time in a row! And then the rain came upon her and she was soaking wet!

_I so totally love this! The wannabe at her lowest point ever!_

She gleefully snapped around six more photos of the camera through the pouring rain.

Once Kim finally managed to pull up her wet overalls and hook them together, Bonnie was finally triumphant! She did her most famous victory pose ever and went upstairs to her room

_When I so get all these pics together in some montage or whatever to the other cheerleaders tomorrow, K will be in for the worst downfall from grace ever!_

She twirled her beautiful brunette hair, put the digital camera on her nightstand, and went to bed, dreaming of the look on Kim's face in the morning when the whole school finds out about the events that unfolded and transpired on this rainy night.


End file.
